


Intenções

by Evysmin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comédia Romantica, Humor, J2, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evysmin/pseuds/Evysmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando o sentimento de amizade toma proporções maiores Jared resolve se afastar de Jensen. Porém a distancia apenas aumentou o sentimento que Jared nutria pelo amigo então, junto com seu amigo Chad, ele resolve voltar para sua cidade, reencontrar Jensen e conquista-lo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a minha primeira fanfic. Não é um um texto pesado, com drama e tudo mais, ele é um texto mais leve, com humor e romance. Espero que quem ler se divirta. Apesar dos pesares é a minha primeira fanfic e eu tenho muito apreço por ela.

Jared entrou no apartamento que dividia com seu amigo Chad e se jogou no sofá. Estava cansado e estressado, tinha que estudar muito para as provas da faculdade, além de ter o seu trabalho, e ainda tinha que aguentar as crises da garota com quem estava saindo. Mas ainda bem que isso era temporário, por que logo as provas da faculdade terminariam e estaria livre por causa das festas de fim de ano e não ia precisar mais se matar de estudar.

Mas com relação à garota a coisa era totalmente diferente, afinal ele ainda teria que a aturar.

Gostava dela, mas não a amava, ela é bonita e gostava dele também, mas o caso é que ultimamente ela insistia com conversa de deixar a relação deles mais séria. Em outras palavras queria oficializar um namoro, o que era tudo o que Jared não queria.

Afinal quando ela começou a sair com ele, ela já sabia que ele não namorava, nunca teve uma namorada e nunca ficava com uma garota por muito tempo, então ela poderia se chamar de vencedora por já está saindo com ele há seis meses. O que era muito tempo, já que ele tinha muitas garotas a fim de ficar com ele.

Não que ele fosse convencido, mas Jared sabia que tinha uma boa aparência e um corpo de chamar atenção, afinal ele se exercitava e tem noção do seu corpo além de seu tamanho também. Resumindo, era tudo que as garotas fúteis daquela cidade gostavam, alto forte e bonito.

Jared não queria namorar, nunca quis coisa séria com nenhuma das garotas com quem saía, nunca se apaixonou ou amou uma delas para tal coisa. Lógico que ele queria namorar alguém, mas não por conveniência e sem amor.

Pensava que pra ficar com alguém em um namoro, que é uma coisa séria, teria que ter um sentimento forte por essa pessoa, estar apaixonado. E isso ele não sentia por Genevieve e ela bem sabia disso, pois ele nunca lhe disse um “eu te amo”. O caso deles era apenas sexo, amigos que faziam sexo.

Ficar pensando nisso agora não ia levar a lugar algum, fora o que ele disse a si mesmo.

Levantou-se e resolveu tomar um banho pra se acalmar um pouco. Logo após o banho foi preparar algo para comer, fez um sanduiche e pegou uma jarra com suco que tinha na geladeira. Foi para sala com o suco e o sanduiche para assistir televisão enquanto lanchava.

Assistiu a um dos seriados de comédias que passavam aos montes na programação, até que o seriado acabou e começou um filme de comédia romântica, que já começava mostrando uma típica casa americana, com cerca branca e um jardim.

Lembrou-se da casa dos seus pais, que é do mesmo jeito, lembrou-se dela e de tudo que viveu lá desde sua infância quando se mudou para aquela casa e da grande amizade que fez com seu vizinho. Amizade tão grande com um amor tão grande que não sabia explicar, medir ou por em palavras tudo que sentia.

 

_O moreno tinha acabado de se mudar para aquela casa e não sabia o que fazer. Estava entediado, queria se divertir como toda criança quer, queria brincar, porem não queria ter de fazê-lo sozinho, por outro lado não tinha com quem brincar já que era o garoto novo e ainda sem amigos._

_Seguiu para os fundos de sua casa nova, que era muito grande. Atrás do terreno de sua casa tinha um bosque com árvores imensas que lhe davam medo somente de olhar, pois elas pareciam muito sombrias. Ficou admirado com o tamanho delas, e ficou imaginado o que teria no meio daquela floresta._

_Tão interessado naquele bosque não ouviu que estavam lhe chamando. Só percebeu isso quando sentiu ser atingido por uma bola de papel, olhou para ela e depois pra trás na direção de sua casa em busca de alguém que pudesse ter lhe jogado o papel, mas não viu ninguém atrás de_ _si._

_Ouviu_ _uma voz lhe chamar, olhou para o lado e viu no terreno da casa ao lado a sua um garoto loiro sentado em uma cadeira com um caderno nas mãos. Ele lhe sorria, um sorriso matreiro, de quem estava aprontado ou estava pensando em aprontar._

_— Ei, garoto da casa do lado, você é surdo? Não ouviu eu te chamar? — Disse o garoto loiro para Jared, que apenas fitou o outro com curiosidade, imaginado o que ele estaria fazendo ali com aquele caderno nas mãos. E pela aparência o garoto não parecia ser muito mais velho que ele, Jared._

_— Ei, garoto da casa do lado, além de surdo é mudo também?_

_— Eu não sou garoto da casa do lado. — Disse Jared, já com raiva pelo garoto loiro ficar lhe chamando de ”garoto da casa do lado”._

_— Como não, você não mora nessa casa aí? — Perguntou o loiro apontando pra casa atrás deles, e vendo o menor afirmar com a cabeça continuou._

_— Então se você mora aí nessa casa quer dizer que você é o garoto da casa do lado. – Disse com um sorriso de lado vendo que tinha falado algo com sentido por chamar o menor daquele jeito._

_— Eu não quis dizer isso, o que eu quero dizer é que meu nome não é esse. — Falou para o outro fazendo um bico com os lábios._

_— Eu sei disso, só estava brincando, não precisa ficar com raiva tá bom. — O loiro falou ao que deixava o caderno que estava segurando na cadeira e se aproximou da cerca que separava os terrenos das casas. Subiu_ _nela e pulou para o outro lado sem muito esforço, por a cerca ser baixa. Ao passar para o outro lado caminhou para perto do menor e ao chegar perto dele lhe estendeu a mão._

_— Oi, sou Jensen, seu vizinho. — Cumprimentou com um sorriso divertido._

_Jared olhou para a mão estendida e depois para rosto do garoto loiro que lhe encarava esperando uma reação sua. Viu que ele tinha olhos muito verdes e os achou muito bonito, principalmente a cor dos olhos_ _dele. Nunca tinha visto olhos tão verdes como aquele. Voltou_ _sua atenção para a mão estendida e a apertou._

_— Oi, meu nome é Jared._

_— Prazer Jared. O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_— Não tinha nada pra fazer na minha casa então vim dar uma olhada aqui atrás._

_— Vi que você estava olhando lá para o bosque.  Quer ir até lá? Eu te levo._

_— Eu não sei, acho melhor_ _não. A gente pode se perder. — O menor disse tentando não deixar transparecer o seu medo de ir até o bosque._

_— Que nada. Eu conheço aquele bosque muito bem._ _Sempre vou lá, e tem lugares muito legais para brincar._ _Vem! Vou te mostrar um lugar legal. — Falou pegando a mão do menor e o puxando para o fim do terreno._

_— Mas... — tentou se opor mas não conseguiu falar nada. Apenas se deixou levar pelo o outro._

_— Já disse que não precisa se preocupar. Vem que eu te ajudo a pular a cerca — Jensen ofereceu ajuda ao menor quando chegaram à cerca que marcava o fim do terreno da casa._

_— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda, eu posso pular sozinho uma cerquinha dessas._

_— Então tá! — disse Jensen vendo Jared subir no pequeno cercado e se preparar para pular para o outro lado, mas quando foi pular sua calça prendeu na cerca e ele caiu do outro lado._

_Jensen ao ver Jared caído pulou a cerca rapidamente e foi ajuda-lo._

_— Viu só? Por isso eu queria te ajudar!_

_— Minha calça prendeu na cerca por isso eu caí. — O garoto moreno se justificou. — Mas como você pulou_ _essa cerca, assim, tão rápido?_

_— Eu te disse, sempre vou nesse bosque então eu já pulei muito essa cerca. No começo também levei um tombo ou dois, mas depois vem_ _a prática. — Jensen respondeu com um sorriso de canto para o garoto caído a sua_ _frente._ _Estendeu-lhe a mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar e Jared aceitou dessa vez a ajuda de Jensen._

_—Então, se machucou? Tá ferido?_

_— Não foi apenas a queda. Não estou ferido._

_— Então tá, vem! — Disse o loiro pegando a mão do menor e o puxando para dentro do bosque._

_Foram passando por entre as arvores, que Jared viu que eram realmente muito altas. Olhou para cima e os galhos das arvores bloqueavam o céu._ _Os raios de sol passavam por entre as folhas e faziam vários fechos de luzes no lugar._

_Escutava vários cantos de pássaros por onde passavam. Olhou pra trás e não viu mais a sua casa, apenas_ _arvores._ _Percebeu o tanto que eles tinham se afastados dela. Olhou para os lados e depois para frente e também só o que via eram_ _árvores._ _Começou a se preocupar e pensou que eles poderiam mesmo se perder._

_Olhou de novo pra trás, e por ainda está correndo e sendo puxado por Jensen, tropeçou numa raiz de árvore e caiu fazendo Jensen cair junto._

_— Ai! Mas o que foi que te deu? Por que não está olhando pra frente?_

_— Desculpe por isso... — Jared pediu, constrangido. — Jensen, eu acho melhor a gente voltar, estamos muito afastados de nossas casas e podemos nos perder._

_— Quantas vezes vou ter que te falar que eu conheço esse lugar e que agente não vai se perder? E de qualquer jeito o lugar que agente vai já está perto. Vem, levanta! — Jensen se levantou e esperou o menor fazer o mesmo, e como viu que ele fez isso sem queixar de dor deduziu que ele não se machucou com a queda. Pegou a mão do moreno e o conduziu de novo aonde queria o levar, mas dessa vez eles foram andando._

_Jared acompanhava Jensen ainda muito nervoso, mesmo ele dizendo que não iriam se perder ele não conseguiu evitar não pensar nisso. Um pouco mais de caminhada e ele escutou barulho de água corrente. Mais a frente ele podia ver por entre as árvores uma claridade muito intensa._

_Jensen o levou para as árvores a sua frente e quando eles passaram por ela Jared viu uma imensa clareira no meio daquela floresta, e, mas ao centro dela um rio a cortava. O lugar era lindo, pra onde olhava só se via verde. O solo era todo de grama, tinha um declive que levava ao rio que ficava um nível mais abaixo._

_Jensen olhou para o menor e viu como ele ficou encantado com o lugar._

_E realmente o menor havia ficado, tanto que nem tinha mais medo de estarem perdidos._

_— Esse lugar é bonito não é Jared?_

_— Sim muito bonito. — Jared respondeu admirado, olhando para todos os lados._

_— Eu sempre venho aqui quando eu quero ficar sozinho ou desenhar._

_— Você desenha? Mas você é tão novo. — O moreninho perguntou surpreso._

_— Claro que eu desenho, e eu não sou tão_ _novo assim, tenho dez anos tá bom. — Jensen respondeu erguendo o queixo. — E era isso que eu estava fazendo quando te vi parado olhando pras arvores, estava desenhando elas. Mas tá bom de_ _conversa._ _Tá com você! — O loiro tocou no braço do garoto mais novo e saiu correndo para longe dele, sorrindo._

_Jared o olhou e depois percebeu que Jensen estava o convidando para brincar de pique, correu atrás dele tentando pega-lo. Havia feito seu primeiro amigo naquela cidade nova._

Nesse dia brincaram muito, correram pelo lugar e, quando cansaram, eles se deitaram na grama, lado a lado, olhando as nuvens e conversando sobre tudo, se conhecendo melhor.

Ali naquele dia começou uma grande amizade, desde aquele dia se tornaram inseparáveis. Tornaram-se melhores amigos. Sempre voltavam naquele bosque para brincar, ou para conversar sobre as mudanças que estava passando quando entraram na adolescência, sobre garotas, as novas experiências que vivenciavam.

Foi naquele bosque que tiveram o seu primeiro porre ao levar cervejas para aquele lugar. E foi lá naquela clareira, deitados lado a lado, admirando o céu estrelado em silencio, que aos dezesseis anos Jared percebeu que amava seu melhor amigo de infância.

Sim, amava Jensen. Ele foi à única pessoa que já amou na vida e por isso nunca teve relacionamentos sérios.

Apesar de ficar com as garotas e sempre saírem juntos Jared não aguentava mais. Ele não suportava ver quem ele amava beijando outra pessoa. Mas ele nunca teve coragem de contar para o amigo o que sentia e resolveu ficar calado e tentar sufocar seus sentimentos.

Coisa que não deu certo.

E isso continuou por anos até que ele foi para faculdade, longe de casa e longe de Jensen tentando esquecê-lo de vez com a distancia.

Mas mesmo a distancia não conseguiu apagar o que sentia pelo loiro. E aqui estava Jared, depois de quatro anos que foi embora daquela cidade ainda amando loucamente seu amigo.

Sempre pensou que se tivesse feito de outra forma, se tivesse se declarado e ficado lá ao seu lado as coisas seriam diferentes. E sempre se achou um covarde por não ter feito isso. Mesmo se Jensen dissesse que não o amasse ele deveria ter lutado por ele e tentado conquistar o amor dele para si.

Estava decido, não ia mais ser covarde. Ia voltar para aquela cidade e tentar conquistar Jensen. Tentar mostrar o que sentia por ele. E se mesmo assim ele não o quisesse, não iria ficar se culpando por não ter tentado. 

Com esse pensamento Jared se sentiu mais leve, porque sabia que era isso que deveria fazer há muito tempo. Mas agora não ia mais perder tempo, só iria terminar de fazer suas provas da faculdade e resolver de vez seu problema com Genevieve.

Jensen que o esperasse. Por que Jared estava disposto a qualquer coisa para conquista-lo.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**

Assim que Chad chegou ao apartamento viu seu amigo Jared com um lanche comido pela metade na mão e um copo de suco também pela metade na outra e ele estava olhando para a televisão como uma típica cara de paisagem de que mesmo olhando a televisão não sabia nem qual programa estava passando, e não deveria mesmo porque estava passando um programa de vendas que estava anunciando uma escova giratória que prometia alisar os cabelos. O que quer que fosse que Jared estivesse assistindo já tinha acabado há muito tempo e ele nem percebeu.

E não percebeu mesmo, passou tanto tempo pensando no passado e fazendo planos para o seu futuro que nem notou o tempo que passou. Chad ao notar o amigo absorto em pensamentos deu um sorriso matreiro e foi se aproximando do amigo, calmo e silenciosamente, e ao chegar atrás do sofá onde Jared estava tomou um grande folego, se abaixou perto da cabeça do amigo e deu um grande grito no ouvido dele.

\- Acorda Jared!

Padalecki levou um grande susto com o grito do amigo, deu um pulo pra frente derrubando o sanduiche em cima de sua camisa branca a manchando de catchup e o suco derrubou sobre sua camisa e calça. Olhou para o estrago que tinha ficado as suas roupas e depois para a cara do seu amigo que tinha um grande sorriso debochado no rosto.

\- Porra Chad, olha só o que você fez cara!

\- Eu não Jay, você mesmo fez isso, eu só fiz chamar pelo meu amigo. – Murray usou o tom mais inocente possível ao falar.

\- Sim, belo amigo que fui arranjar, você é um verdadeiro amigo da onça sabia?

\- Desculpa Jay, não pude evitar, cheguei aqui e encontrei você sentado aí assistindo a esse programa de vendas sobre uma escova que alisa cabelos, e com uma cara de bundão, o que foi hein? Quer compra a escova pra alisar seus cabelos é? Ficou impressionado com os resultados dela e por isso estava com essa cara?

\- Claro que não idiota, nem percebi que estava passando esse programa, eu comecei a assistir um filme e fiquei pensando em umas coisas aí.

\- Você pensando Jared? Nossa o capeta deve ter ficado puto porque você salvou uma alma do inferno por pensar.

\- Ah, cala boca Chad, você está muito animado, o que foi que aconteceu? Viu um passarinho verde?

\- Vi sim, um passarinho verde, ou melhor, um passarinho amarelo, pequeno e muito gostosinho.

\- Por essa sua descrição parece que você viu foi um pênis de um japonês ou de um chinês.

\- Ah Jared você sabe que pra mim, pinto ou periquito, qualquer ave eu “tô” pegando. Mas de quem eu estou falando é da Britanny, aquela loira baixinha que é a fim de dar pra você, assim como muitas daqui são... Mas o caso é que aquele canário viu um gatinho, que sou eu aqui, Chad o gostosão. – O loiro sorriu e passou a mão por seus cabelos espetados. – E você porque estava com essa cara de babaca, fazendo esse grande esforço pra você que é pensar?

\- Engraçadinho... Eu estava pensando sobre as provas da faculdade, sobre o que eu vou fazer com relação a Genevieve e planejando o que eu vou fazer nessas férias.

\- Bom sobre as provas da faculdade você nem precisa se preocupar porque já estão acabando e você como o garoto nerd que é, gostoso sim, mas é nerd. Passou os últimos dias estudando pra isso então com certeza você vai se sair bem como sempre. Sobre o que fazer nessas férias eu já planejei por nós dois Jay, vamos passar essas festas de fim de ano e o resto dos dias em festas enchendo a cara e pegando geral a galera, agora sobre a Genevieve eu não sei o que você tem que fez ela ficar tão chiclete assim, mas se eu fosse você me livrava dela. Sei lá da Jay dá um supositório bomba pra ela e explode ela de uma vez.

\- Chad... Cara não fala assim da Gen... nevieve, apesar de ser muito grudenta e querer investir numa relação que eu não quero e que ela também sabe que estaria fadada ao fracasso, ela é uma pessoa legal e eu já sei o que vou fazer com ela. E sobre os seus planos mirabolantes, pode esquecer que eu não vou te acompanhar nessa, até porque eu também já sei o que vou fazer nesse período de festas de fim de ano, eu tenho uma missão a cumprir.

\- É mesmo, e o que é senhor misterioso está planejando fazer?

\- Depois eu te conto tudo, agora eu tenho que trocar de roupa.

\- Viu só? Pra que tanto mistério, Jay? Nós somos Brothers! – Chad gritou para o moreno escutá-lo já que ele tinha ido para o seu quarto.

Jared entrou no quarto e tirou a camisa e depois a calça, sua intenção era apenas trocar de roupa, mas sua pele estava grudenta por causa do suco que tinha secado, então entrou no banheiro e resolveu tomar um rápido banho para se livrar daquela sensação incomoda, além do cheiro doce que já estava impregnado no seu corpo.

Logo após o banho e ter vestido suas roupas Jared voltou para a sala encontrando seu amigo deitado no sofá com uma mão em cima da barriga, uma perna esticada e a outra para o lado de fora, estava deitado do seu jeito bem espaçoso de sempre, como ele realmente é.

Chad ao notar que Padalecki voltou para a sala sentou-se rapidamente no sofá, atento a cada passo que o amigo dava, ele já estava cansado de esperar, era uma pessoa muito curiosa e queria saber logo de uma vez sobre os planos de Jared.

E se ele estava planejando alguma coisa é claro que Murray ia participar também, mesmo se não fosse convidado.

\- Anda logo Jared, me conta logo qual é essa sua missão que eu já estou morrendo de curiosidade, e também tem a parte que você vai dar um pé na bunda da Genevieve, por que eu tenho certeza que é isso que você vai fazer.

Chad falou animado a ultima parte por não gostar de Genevieve, ele não sabia o que Jared viu na garota, ele e Jared conheceram Genevieve na faculdade, e logo ela fez parte do circulo de amigos deles, até porque ela tinha uma conversa legal, era muito divertida e não parecia fazer parte das garotas que se aproximavam deles com segundas intenções, como ficar com Jared.

E assim eles mantiveram essa amizade por um ano, até que seis meses atrás Jared teve a _brilhante_ ideia de ficar com a garota, e então ela se transformou completamente. Vivia na cola do moreno pra tudo que é lado, se tornou dependente emocionalmente dele, ligava toda hora, não saia do apartamento deles e espantava qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse de Jared, com um ciúme obsessivo e possessivo, então se Jared a mandasse pastar, ele soltaria fogos de artifícios para comemorar.

\- Você fala como se eu não sair mais com Genevieve fosse alguma coisa tão grande e importante como a paz mundial.

\- Para mim é tão importante quanto. Não é a paz mundial Jay, é a minha paz de espirito, e não só minha por que eu sei que mesmo você não dizendo nada e a defendendo, você também já está de saco cheio dela, tanto que vai a mandar vazar das nossas vidas.

\- É verdade, a maneira que ela vem se comportando ultimamente tem me deixado louco. Mas que negocio é esse de nossas vidas? – Jared perguntou olhando para o outro, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Ah Jared, você sabe que quem faz parte da sua vida faz parte da minha também, afinal eu sou seu amigo pra qualquer hora e qualquer situação.

\- Você é um folgado que se intromete em tudo na _minha_ vida isso sim. – Disse Jared rindo do jeito do amigo.

\- Você reclama, mas eu sei que gosta Jay, confessa que não vive mais sem mim vai.

\- Sim Chad, eu não sei mais o que faria sem você. - Jared disse com sarcasmo, rolando os olhos. – Mas isso não vai acontecer porque você me segue como um bom cachorrinho.

\- Ah que isso Jared, agora você me magoou. – O loiro disse fazendo bico.

Os dois se olharam sérios e depois caíram na gargalhada por longos minutos, depois de se recuperarem de seus ataques súbitos de risos, um pequeno silencio se instaurou entre eles e Jared resolveu quebra-lo.

\- Sério Chad, você é um bom amigo, apesar de ser muito espaçoso e louco na mesma proporção, é um grande amigo.

\- Sim Jared, sou mesmo e eu também te amo cara, mas conta logo o resto que eu já não me aguento de curiosidade, cara.

O que Jared disse sobre o amigo era verdade e ele sabia que Chad também sabia disso. Mas ele estava mesmo enrolando pra falar sobre o que iria fazer pra ele, porque Jared sempre teve a imagem de hétero pegador, nunca tinha ficado com homens, até porque apenas um homem lhe interessava.

Já tinha sido abordado por homens que queriam ficar com ele, mas ele sempre lhes dizia que não era sua praia e coisas do gênero.

Até mesmo Chad já tinha se insinuado para ele, mas como sempre ele disse que não ficava com homens, e agora lá estava ele, prestes a voltar para a cidade onde seus pais moram para conquistar um homem. O que diria para Chad agora?

Não sabia o que dizer, mas tinha que pensar em algo rápido, porque o amigo é muito curioso, e pela cara que está fazendo ele já está cansado de esperar por uma resposta e pode voar em seu pescoço a qualquer momento para lhe tirar uma nem que seja a força.

\- Bom... Eu já falei pra você sobre esse meu amigo de infância... Jensen? – Jared começou a falar.

\- Sim já mencionou algumas vezes, e o que ele tem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Sofreu um acidente? Ai meu Deus, Jared, não me diga que ele morreu?

\- Claro que não Chad, vira essa boca pra lá, cara! Nunca vi alguém com níveis de surto tão altos como os seus.

\- Também não é pra menos, mano, você enrola e enrola que eu nem sei mais o que pensar.

\- Tudo bem, vou continuar... Esse meu amigo, Jensen, é muito importante pra mim, e como a gente não se ver a quatro anos eu decidi voltar para cidade que nós crescemos pra tentar me entender com ele.

\- Mas vocês estão brigados, Jay?

\- Não, mas... Faz quatro anos que a gente não se ver e durante esse tempo eu não tive mais contato com ele, e quando eu fui embora eu não me despedi dele. Então eu não sei se ele ainda tem o mesmo apreço pela nossa amizade, ou se ele ficou magoado pela minha súbita viagem sem ao menos despedir-me dele como deveria. Acho que vou ter que me reaproximar devagar e reconquistar a amizade dele. Sabe, ele é meu amigo de infância e eu prezo muito pela nossa amizade.

\- Nossa Jay, sua situação é bem complicada, porque pelo menos você não se despediu do cara? Já sei! Foi por causa de mulher né? É sempre por isso que as amizades entre homens terminam... Cara eu não acredito! – Chad disse se levantado com uma cara de espanto.

\- O que foi?

\- Jay, você ficou com a garota do cara não foi? Por isso você não teve coragem de se despedir dele, afinal você traiu seu melhor amigo.

\- Não Chad, não foi nada disso, que imaginação fértil você tem. Nós não brigamos e eu não fiquei com a garota dele.

\- Então o que foi?

\- Bem... É complicado...

\- Tudo bem, já vi que você não quer falar, mas eu vou te ajudar com isso.

\- Como assim vai me ajudar? Você vai junto? – Jared perguntou surpreso.

\- Claro Jay, você disse que vai ter que reconquistar a amizade dele, então você vai precisar de apoio e conselhos pra isso, e por isso eu vou está lá com você te dando apoio e aconselhando, como um bom amigo que sou. – O loiro disse em um tom que deixasse claro para o outro o quanto era óbvio tudo o que dizia.

\- Chad, eu dispenso os seus conselhos, mas aceito a sua companhia, até porque não vai ter jeito mesmo, você vai de qualquer maneira. – O moreno sorriu ao falar.

\- Claro Jay, afinal pra onde o seu dono vai o seu bom cachorrinho tem que ir também.

E os dois caíram na gargalhada novamente. Após aquela conversa eles voltaram a assistir televisão, que naquele momento passava um filme de terror qualquer, e eles ficavam comentando sobre o filme, sobre os absurdos que aconteciam, como mortes bizarras, litros de sangue jorrado de um simples corte e a estupidez dos personagens que sempre vão de encontro à morte ao invés de tentar evita-la. Acabaram mais rindo do filme que assustados, que deveria ser a intenção do filme.

Logo mais Chad foi tomar banho e se arrumar, porque tinha uma festa pra ir e como ele sempre dizia "ia encher a cara e pegar geral". Convidou Jared para ir junto consigo, mas o moreno recusou alegando que tinha que estudar para as provas que ainda teria, Chad foi para a festa, mas não antes de dizer para Jared:

\- Cara você é um nerd, gostoso, mas é nerd.

Jared foi para o seu quarto estudar, mas não conseguia tirar Jensen da cabeça, porque se ele queria mesmo conquistar o amor de Jensen, ele realmente iria ter de reconquistar a amizade que eles tinham. Sabia que o que ele fez com Jensen, se afastando dele sem explicações nenhuma, não foi uma coisa boa, mas Jensen nunca foi de guardar rancor dos outros e Jared torcia pra ele continuar assim, por que se ele ainda tivesse a amizade dele já seria meio caminho andado.

No dia seguinte Jared acordou cedo para assistir as aulas da faculdade, fez toda a sua higiene matinal e depois de estar de banho tomado e arrumado para sair foi ao quarto de Chad acorda-lo. Como sempre ele chegou tarde da noite, ou melhor, da madrugada, e se Jared não o chamasse ele iria perder aula e consequentemente as provas que teriam.

Ao entrar no quarto encontrou Chad deitado de barriga pra cima, com a boca aberta, braços e pernas abertas tomando todo o espaço da cama, do jeito espaço de sempre.

Jared ao vê-lo dormindo cogitou a ideia de não chama-lo para dar o troco pelo o que ele fez consigo na noite anterior. Mas pensou melhor e Chad ia se prejudicar se ficasse em casa dormindo, e ele não faria isso por causa de uma brincadeira tão boba como a que o loiro fez com ele.

Já sabia o que ia fazer, teve uma ideia que além de acordar Chad, iria se vingar pelo o que ele fez ao assusta-lo. Poderia está sendo infantil, mas que se dane, quem nunca teve seu momento de fazer infantilidade?

Foi até a cozinha, pegou uma jarra e a encheu até a metade com água, voltou para o quarto e ficou ao lado da cama de Chad, colocou a jarra em sobre a cabeça dele e a virou de uma vez, fazendo seu amigo acordar assustado e tossindo.

\- Porra Jared! Que ideia é essa cara? – Chad perguntou a Jared que estava rindo olhando para seu estado encharcado.

\- Desculpa Chad eu não resisti, tinha que te acordar, e também, já vi varias vezes as pessoas acordarem as outras assim nos filmes, eu sempre quis fazer isso. – Jared respondeu gargalhando jogando sua cabeça para trás.

\- Cara, eu estava de boca aberta, você quase me afogou. – Murray disse indignado.

\- Deixa de drama. Quem se afoga numa quantidade de um copo d'água?

\- Você é um garoto mau, eu sei que você só está se aproveitado da situação pra se vingar por ontem.

Jared saiu do quarto ainda do rindo e gritou para o amigo já do lado de fora para ele não demorar a se arrumar por que senão iriam se atrasar.

Foi para a cozinha tomar o seu café e logo Chad se juntou a ele, já devidamente arrumado. Ao acabarem de tomar o café da manhã botaram as louças na pia e desceram para a garagem para pegar o carro de Chad, que era uma Mercedes conversível. Era nele que sempre iam para a faculdade, e como sempre Jared foi dirigindo por que Chad ainda estava sob os efeitos da noite de festa e bebedeira que ele teve.

Chegaram à faculdade e Jared estacionou o carro, mas assim que saiu dele foi abordado por Genevieve.

\- Jay que saudades, nossa você sumiu, por que não me ligou, eu liguei tantas vezes no seu celular e você não atendeu. – A morena perguntou afobada.

\- Desculpa Genevieve, mas eu deixei meu celular em cima da cômoda no quarto e não ouvi você ligar porque ele está no modo silencioso. – Jared falou pegando o celular que estava em seu bolso e viu que tinha mais de 20 ligações perdidas, provavelmente de Genevieve, assim como as 15 mensagens não lidas também deveriam ser dela.

\- Tudo bem Jared, agora você está aqui comigo e já me sinto melhor – Genevieve disse já passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Padalecki o puxando para baixo para beija-lo. Jared não sabia o que fazer e retribuiu o beijo, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

Genevieve aproveitou que o moreno retribui o seu beijo e se jogou em cima dele, passando as pernas pela cintura dele e se agarrando a ele mais forte ainda.

Nesse momento Chad saia do carro pelo lado do passageiro com uma cara de sono e nem percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

\- Porra Jared que barulheira é essa? Estava tirando um cochilo tão bom e acordo com esse barulho todo. Ah! É você Genevieve tinha que ser mesmo. Cara quando eu passei férias na fazenda do meu tio eu acordava todos os dias com o som do galo, mas essa é a primeira vez que acordo com som de galinha.

\- Cala boca seu bichinha! – Genevieve retrucou com uma cara brava.

\- Vocês dois, já chega! – Jared interviu. – Era sempre assim, quando Murray e Cortese se encontravam acabavam brigando. – Chad vai na frente para a aula que depois eu te encontro e Genevieve... Agente precisa conversar.

\- Tudo bem Jay – Genevieve desfez a cara de brava que fazia para Chad e se virou sorridente para Jared.

\- Ah espera aí! – Chad falou mexendo em sua mochila

\- O que você tá procurando? – Jared perguntou para o amigo.

\- O meu celular, Jay, eu não perco esse momento por nada, isso merece ser gravado.

\- Não Chad, sem gravação. – O moreno disse suspirando e passando a mão pelos cabelos. Não sabia de onde o outro tirava tanta baboseira.

\- Seu estraga prazer – Chad falou cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico com os lábios, coisa típica de criança quando faz birra. E às vezes era isso mesmo que ele parecia, uma criança. Jared sentia como se estivesse tomando de conta de uma criança de 4 anos.

\- Vai na frente Chad. – O moreno falou firme

\- Não Jay. Vou te esperar aqui, não confio no que essa aí pode fazer. – O outro retrucou.

Jared não falou nada, apenas pediu para Genevieve o acompanhar para um lugar mais afastado dali que tinha muita gente circulando. Ele não queria que alguém ouvisse a conversa que ele ia ter com ela. Parou ao está a uma distancia considerável para ninguém escutar e virou para ficar de frente para a morena.

\- Genevieve... Eu nem sei por onde começar, o que eu tenho pra falar é algo sério e...

\- Sério? Ai meu Deus eu não acredito! – Cortese abaixou a cabeça. – Isso quer dizer que... – Ela falou baixo e parou no meio da frase. Com certeza ela havia entendido o que Jared iria dizer e, apesar de tudo, ele não queria magoa-la.

\- Isso quer dizer que finalmente você vai concordar em levar nossa relação mais a serio?  - Genevieve voltou a levantar o rosto e agora sorria. - Então já posso me considerar oficialmente sua namorada? – Perguntou eufórica

\- Não Genevieve, o que eu tenho pra dizer é... – O moreno se apressou em dizer. Ela havia entendido errado. Porém sua intenção de esclarecer as coisas fora cortada pela outra.

\- Eu sabia que você ia querer namorar comigo Jay, eu sou a pessoa certa pra você e não essas vadias com quem você saía antes de mim.

\- Genevi...

\- Ai, Jay, temos que tornar oficial, vou leva-lo pra conhecer minha família e....

\- Genevieve cala a boca – Jared pediu com o tom de voz um pouco elevado.

\- Jared... Mas... O que? – A morena perguntou sem entender o tom de voz elevado de Padalecki

\- Me desculpe por ter gritado. – Jared pediu respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar. - O que vou lhe falar é serio, mas não tem nada a ver com namoro, pra falar a verdade, desculpa Genevieve, mas eu nunca cogitei namorar você.

\- Não cogitou namorar comigo... Então você quer... terminar? – Genevieve falou já com lagrimas nos olhos.

\- Sim Genevieve, mas não é bem terminar, até porque nós não tínhamos nada, isso é apenas só acabar com toda essa situação.

-Eu não acredito Jay, você está me dando um pé na bunda. – Cortese falou entre indignada e ultrajada.

\- Bom de certa forma sim. – Jared disse. Não queria magoar a garota, porém não queria prolongar a conversa. Sendo que aquele tipo de conversa geralmente nunca acabava bem.

\- Nós ainda podemos ser amigos Genevieve, como agente era antes.

\- Não me venha com essa história de amigos, Jared. Eu não quero ser sua amiga. – Genevieve disse passando um pouco a frente de Jared e ficando de costa pra ele, começou a chorar, não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

\- Você não vê o que está perdendo Jared? Eu sou a pessoa certa pra você. Como você pode fazer isso comigo? – Disse entre soluços. - Eu perguntei como você pode fazer isso comigo, Jared! – Virou-se novamente para olhar Jared, mas ele não estava mais lá, o procurou e viu mais a frente o moreno sendo puxado por Chad, que ria alto, como se lhe tivessem contado a piada mais engraçada que já ouviu na vida.

Ficou com mais raiva ainda ao perceber que estava falando sozinha o tempo todo que tinha ficado de costa. Sempre odiou Chad, só o aturava para se aproximar de Jared, mas depois não via mais necessidade de atura-lo. E agora estava odiando Padalecki também, ele não deveria ter feito isso com ela.

 _“No fim das contas quem vai sair perdendo é você, Jared”_ Genevieve pensou, enxugando as lágrimas. _“Chegará o momento em que você irá notar a estupidez que fez ao terminar comigo e vai querer voltar. Com certeza esse dia chegará...”_ Ela completou.

Mas o que Cortese não sabia é que esse dia nunca viria acontecer.

Enquanto era puxado por Chad, que ria mais que uma hiena por ter presenciado a cena de Genevieve ser "chutada" e ainda a deixar falando sozinha, Jared pensava que tinha se livrado de um grande peso, e que já era uma coisa a menos pra se preocupar. Agora só tinha que esperar o final das aulas e poderia voltar para a cidade que tinha deixado pra trás, pra pessoa que ele amava e que também havia deixado para trás. Iria voltar pra Jensen.

Isso se ele ainda quisesse o ver. Jared esperava que sim, ou conquistar Jensen seria ainda mais difícil.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**  
**

Os dias foram passando e cada vez mais ansioso Jared ficava. Ainda haviam as últimas provas da faculdade e também o seu trabalho numa loja automotiva e isso ocupava seus pensamentos, mas era só por pouco tempo por que logo estava pensando em Jensen novamente. Genevieve ainda tentou convencê-lo a não terminar o "namoro", como ela dizia, mas Jared tinha lhe assegurado que isso não ia acontecer, e que eles não iam mais voltar.

Então, depois de três dias tentando uma reconciliação, no dia seguinte ela o procurou e lhe disse que estava tudo bem e que finalmente tinha entendido que havia agido como uma louca possessiva e carente ultimamente, lhe pediu desculpas perguntando se ainda poderiam ser amigos.

Jared ficou feliz ao ouvir tudo que Genevieve tinha lhe dito, tanto que quando a morena abriu os braços, num pedido mudo de abraço, ele não negou, se abaixou para ficar no mesmo nível do que ela e a abraçou com um grande sorriso.

Genevieve ainda querer ser amiga dele apenas para estar lá quando ele notasse que tinha feito algo errado ao separar-se dela. Ela tinha certeza que esse dia iria chegar e iria esperar por ele. No fim a garota não havia mudado como dizia.

Uma semana depois, finalmente, as provas haviam acabado e ele estava livre para voltar para o lugar onde cresceu, lugar onde descobriu o seu primeiro e único amor.

No seu último dia de aula na faculdade, antes das férias, Jared saiu da sala completamente aéreo, nem sabe como fez pra sair do prédio onde ficava as salas, só se deu conta quando estava no extenso jardim que ficava a frente do prédio. Jardim onde a grama era bem verde e aparada bem baixa e tinha várias plantas em cada lado da calçada que levava da entrada do campus até o prédio onde estudava.

Havia algumas árvores por ali também aonde de baixo delas tinha alguns alunos brincando, rindo e contando seus planos para as férias que teriam.

Jared viu uma árvore mais afastada e foi até ela, sentando-se encostado ao seu tronco. E só ali, sozinho em baixo daquela árvore, sentiu o peso de que era a hora dele decidir de verdade se ele ia mesmo voltar e remexer no passado, que para Jensen já poderia ser distante, ou continuar com sua vida sem nunca fazer isso, levar sua vida adiante com suas feridas do coração ainda abertas.

Nessa hora lhe bateu um desespero, uma insegurança de que Jensen poderia nunca lhe aceitar de volta, quanto mais ele ter chance de mostrar o seu amor para o loiro.

" _E se Jensen tiver ódio de mim agora? E se Jensen me aceitar de volta como amigo o que eu vou fazer? Como eu vou mostrar para ele que o que sinto? Não sei nem por onde começar"_. Jared fazia essas e outras perguntas a si mesmo. Sentindo o desespero tomar conta.

Ele tem experiência com mulheres e sabe como fazê-las se apaixonarem por ele, mas agora seria diferente. Seria ele tentando fazer um homem se apaixonar por ele, e esse homem não era qualquer um, era o seu melhor amigo, de infância. Com que ele aprendeu muitas coisas e passou por muitas outras coisas junto dele também. E Jared não fazia à mínima ideia de como iria fazer isso.

" _Mas que droga é essa?"_ O rapaz pensou. Ele já havia decidido que ia voltar pra aquela cidade, já tinha decidido tentar conquista Jensen custasse o que custar e não ia ser um bando de "Se's" e sua insegurança que iram fazê-lo desistir.

Ele já tinha decidido que não ia ser mais covarde e nessas férias iria tentar de tudo, fazer tudo, lutar pra conquistar o amor de Jensen. E mesmo se ele não o conseguisse iria voltar com a sensação de dever cumprido, ou missão cumprida, como ele disse a Chad que seria. Por que mesmo se Jensen não gostasse dele da mesma forma que que ele Jared não ia mais ficar se remoendo por não tentar fazer alguma coisa.

Mesmo se isso quebrasse seu coração de vez, pois se Jensen o dispensasse era assim que iria se sentir, com o coração em pedaços.

E lá vinha a insegurança outra vez, achou melhor começar a agir antes que acabasse por desistir. Levantou-se, decidido de que não ia voltar atrás, de que não ia desistir sem tentar.

Ao sair da faculdade foi até a loja onde trabalhava falar com seu chefe e lhe pedir às férias que ele já tinha avisado que iria querer. O seu patrão não fez caso por Jared ter pedido férias assim tão em cima da hora, ele era um bom funcionário, e sempre teve uma ótima conduta de trabalho. Além do mais, ele gostava muito de rapaz e achava que ele merecia mesmo um tempo pra descansar já que ultimamente o moreno parecia muito cansado.

Assim que Jared acertou as coisas com seu chefe ele foi para seu apartamento, iria partir o quanto antes já que não tinha mais nada que o prendesse naquela cidade.

Já em seu apartamento tratou de fazer as malas, pois iria partir logo no dia seguinte. Chad estava muito animado com a viagem que iam fazer, apesar dele não saber qual seria a real intenção de Jared. Ele gostava de Padalecki e iria pra ele onde quer que ele fosse, e alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele iria gostar dessa viagem também.

Além de, claro, ele não queria ficar e ter que passar mais um natal e fim de ano longe de sua família. Todos os anos eram assim que ele passava essa época do ano.

Todos os anos ele comemorava em festas, mas mesmo com aquela multidão de pessoas que estavam junto dele ele ainda se sentia sozinho. Com um vazio no peito e a sensação de ser deixado pra trás, de ser esquecido.

Então voltava para o seu apartamento e encontrava Jared lá, também aparentando também ser esquecido ou sozinho, quem sabe ele não sentisse a mesma coisa, ou não. Chad achava que Jared não foi deixado pra trás e sim sentia falta de algo ou alguém que havia deixado, e nessa época do ano a falta que sentimos de alguém de alguma forma se intensifica.

Dava pra ver isso nos olhos de Jared. Da família Chad tinha certeza que não era do que ele sentia essa saudade, pois ele sempre falava com os seus pais pelo telefone, apesar de não ir visitá-los nunca. Diferente do que acontecia consigo e sua família.

Claro que Chad tinha família, mas os seus pais eram donos de uma grande multinacional e viviam viajando e quase nunca tinham tempo para o filho. Ele já chegou ao ponto de pensar que os seus pais não estavam nem aí pra ele. Só lhe davam dinheiro e tudo que ele pudesse comprar, como a sua Mercedes por exemplo. Mas estar presente era uma coisa que raramente acontecia, e mesmo que Chad negasse ele sentia falta dos pais, ou melhor, vontade de receber carinho deles, coisa que poucas vezes teve a oportunidade de ter e sentir, ele não poderia negar para si mesmo que sentia falta disso.

Naquela noite antecedente a viajem Chad e Jared foram se deitar cedo. Foram deitar cedo, mas dormiram tarde. Cada um perdido em pensamentos, Chad pensando em qual parte do mundo seus pais iriam passar esse final de ano. E Jared pensando em Jensen e na sua viagem que o deixava com os nervos à flor da pele.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, os dois já estavam prontos. Jared tinha levado suas malas e a de Chad para o carro, já que eles iriam no carro do loirinho.

Estava esperando, impacientemente, Chad sair do banheiro, o que já fazia mais de meia hora.

\- Vamos logo Chad, mas que demora! – Jared disse batendo na porta do banheiro,

\- Já vai Jay, já estou saindo. – Chad respondeu de dentro do banheiro e o moreno ouviu sua voz com o típico som abafado devido a porta está fechada.

Depois de alguns minutos Jared escutou o som da descarga e a porta se abriu por onde saiu Chad arrumando sua roupa.

\- Caramba Chad, que demora, eu te falei que a gente ia sair cedo e você ficar aí enrolando.

\- Eu estava me arrumando, eu não posso sair por ai desarrumado, vai que encontro alguém nessa viajem. E, além disso, estava fazendo minhas necessidades fisiológicas e eu sempre fico pensando nessa hora.

\- E o que "o grande filosofo da privada" estava pensando? – Jared perguntou com deboche.

\- Não lembro, esqueci quando dei a descarga, isso sempre acaba acontecendo. – O loiro disse fazendo pouco caso. -  Mas vamos lá Jay, vamos pra nossa viagem.

\- Você parece estar mais animado que eu, Chad. – Disse rindo do jeito animado do amigo.

\- É que viajem sempre me deixa excitado, e quando eu digo excitado eu digo em todos os sentidos. Então quando estivermos no carro e você por acaso olhar pra minhas pernas e notar certo volume entre elas você já sabe o porquê. Não é pelo seu corpo e sim pela viajem. Bom pode até ser pelo seu corpo porque você é muito sexy. – Chad falou com uma voz rouca e sensual se insinuando pra Jared. Mais com um sorriso no rosto demonstrando que estava brincando.

\- Sai pra lá, Chad. Você sabe que não tem chance comigo. Até porque como eu já te disse essa não é a minha praia.

\- Hum... Sei... – Chad respondeu com um tom um tanto desconfiado.

Jared pra variar estava pensando em Jensen. Tinha horas que ele se achava como uma adolescente apaixonada de tanto que pensava no loiro.

\- Tá bom Jay, para de viagem e de fazer essa cara que eu estou começando a ficar assustado. – Disse Chad dando uma tapa na nuca do moreno.

Quando Jared deu por si, Chad já estava sentando no banco do motorista com óculos escuro no rosto.

\- Que isso? Vai dirigir?

\- Vou sim, então só senta aí e relaxa. Mas, por favor, não faz aquela cara de novo.

\- Que cara?

\- Uma cara estranha que você faz quando fica pensando. Você pensando já me assusta e com a cara que você faz ainda, fica de boca aberta e... Meu Deus, acho que vou ter pesadelos com ela. – Chad disse sorrindo para o amigo.

\- Cala boca Chad. Cala a boca e dirige. – Disse entrando no carro.

E assim eles deram início a viagem. Conversaram boa parte do trajeto até certo ponto no que eles pararam para almoçar e quando voltaram dessa vez Jared ia dirigindo.

O caminho deles era feito por prédios e depois por casas até que chegou ao ponto de que eles só viam a estrada a sua frente e se olhassem pra trás também só iriam encontrar a estrada. Aos lados da estrada havia primeiro um campo cerrado e depois um caminho com arvores.

Sempre dividiam a condução do carro pra quando um se cansasse. E por mais que Jared tentou também dividir o pagamento da gasolina Chad fez questão de pagar por ela sozinho. Mas Jared falou que eles iriam dividir o aluguel do hotel em que eles iriam ficar pra passar a noite. E seria mais de um já que viajar de carro iria durar alguns dias.

No outro dia bem cedo já tinham pegado a estrada novamente. Chad ia dirigindo e Jared não gostou nada disso. Não por ele dirigir e sim pelas músicas que ele escolhia. No dia anterior Chad estava tão animado com a viagem que deixou Jared escolher o que eles iriam escutar. Mas hoje ele não abriu mão de escolher as músicas e o moreno detestou as escolhas dele.

O gosto musical de Chad era muito estranho para um homem do seu tamanho e idade. Logo quando eles entraram no carro, o loiro colocou Lady Gaga pra tocar bem alto, chamando atenção de quem passassem por eles. E o pior era escutar ele acompanhar a música.

_Daddy I'm so sorry, i'm so s-s-sorry, yeah_

_We just like to party, like to p-p-party, yeah._

_Bang bang, we're beautiful 'n dirty rich_

_Bang bang, we're beautiful 'n dirty rich_

\- Chad... Lady Gaga? Isso é sério?

\- Jared, Lady Gaga tem muita música boa. E, além disso, eu me identifico com essa música. - respondeu voltando a cantar.

A Jared só lhe restou aturar, por que era o loiro quem estava dirigindo, e eles tinham feito um acordo de quem dirige escolhe a música. Sentia como em uma cena de As Patricinhas de Beverly Hills.

Virou o rosto pra janela e tentou se desligar do que estava acontecendo com ele, principalmente fazer com que essa música não ficasse em sua cabeça.

Ficou observando a paisagem por onde passavam, tudo estava com uma aparência melancólica, sempre achou o inverno um pouco melancólico. Ou melhor, nem sempre, só a partir de quatro anos atrás começou a ver o inverno de um jeito melancólico. Antes adorava o inverno e a sensação de frio que ele dá que faz com que tenha vontade se esconder nas cobertas e não sair da cama, ou se esquentar no corpo de outra pessoa.

Viajar do Estado de New York para Texas nessa época do ano não era nada agradável com o frio que estava fazendo. Ao menos o carro de Chad tinha um bom aquecedor.

Assim que pensou em Texas lembrou-se de Dallas. A cidade que tinha saído há quatro anos.

“ _Como será que ela estaria nessa época do ano? Será que está muito fria também? E Jensen? Como será que ele está?”_

Pegou-se pensando em Jensen de novo. Ultimamente ele estava pensando no loiro mais que o de costume. Se antes ele pensava nele quase a maior parte do dia. Ultimamente Jensen habitava sua cabeça vinte e quatro horas, por que até nos seus sonhos ele estava. E Sem ele perceber já estava lembrando-se dele novamente, das coisas boas que ele viveu com o loiro...

_Um pequeno e magro Jared de oito anos andava pela floresta atrás da sua casa e ia em direção a um lugar que tinha certeza que iria encontrar o seu melhor amigo. Ia andando, mas no seu rosto havia um pequeno bico e uma feição mal humorada que não combinava com ele que estava sempre sorrindo._

_Entrou na clareira que havia no meio da floresta e encontrou quem procurava. Seu amigo estava sentado em frente ao pequeno rio de águas cristalinas que cortava a clareira. Em suas mãos um lápis e um caderno, provavelmente desenhando a paisagem a sua frente, ou algo de sua cabeça, coisa que ele sempre fazia._

_Foi até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado, ergueu os joelhos na altura do rosto, apoiou os dois braços nos joelhos apoiando o queixo sobre eles. Jensen não se mexeu, continuou desenhando, e essa calma toda que ele tinha quando desenhava às vezes tirava Jared do sério, por que era como se Jensen se desligasse do mundo e o moreno queria muito a atenção de seu amigo pra ele. Ele pensou que o outro nem havia notado ele chegar e sentar-se ao seu lado._

_O que estava totalmente errado, pois Jensen o notou chegando há muito tempo. Até porque Jared fez muito barulho no seu percurso, e talvez tenha assustado vários pássaros no seu caminho até chegar ali. O caso é que Jensen estava o esnobando de propósito, pois sabia o quanto o menor era carente da sua atenção, e ele gostava de ver a cara de emburrado que ele fazia quando o esnobava, o loiro achava fofo a carinha que ele fazia._

_Jensen deixou seu caderno e lápis ao seu lado e se virou para Jared que ainda mantinha o rosto apoiado nos braços. Sorriu de lado, conhecia-o muito bem pra saber que ele estava emburrado por outra coisa e não por ele não ter lhe dado atenção._

_Resolveu perguntar ao menor porque ele estava daquele jeito._

_\- O que você tem Jay?_

_\- Nada. – Jared disse ainda sem levantar o rosto. Jensen olhou para seus braços e pernas e viu que eles estavam sujos e se preocupou ao imaginar que o menor poderia ter brigado em algum lugar._

_\- Por que você está sujo desse jeito Jared? – Houve um pequeno silencio e Jared se mexeu um pouco, mas não respondeu à pergunta._

_\- Jared?_

_\- Eu caí quando estava pulando a cerca... – O bico do moreninho aumentou e ele virou o rosto para o outro lado._

_\- De novo? Nós já pulamos várias vezes aquela cerca e você ainda cai? Você é mesmo um bebêzão, Jay. – Jensen disse sorrindo aliviado._

_\- EU NÃO SOU BEBÊZÃO! – Jared virou o rosto para outro e gritou._

_\- Calma Jay, eu só estava brincando, não precisa se estressar. – Jensen falou ao que foi deitando-se na grama com os braços atrás da cabeça. Ficou olhando para o céu. – E essa sua atitude só mostra o quanto estou certo_

_Jared parou pra pensar e chegou à conclusão de que o outro estava certo, o modo como estava agindo era muito infantil. E ele não era mais criança, ao menos não um bebê._

_\- Desculpa Jens, eu não queria ter gritado com você. - Jared respondeu corando. Ele realmente não queria fazer isso._

_\- Tudo bem Jay. Vem cá – Jensen pediu para Jared se deitar também e o moreno deitou-se horizontal ao mais velho, apoiando sua cabeça na barriga do loiro que levou sua mão a cabeça de Jared, mexendo em seus cabelos, lhe fazendo um gostoso cafuné. Jared achou isso tão bom que fechou os olhos e soltou um pequeno suspiro, fazendo o mais velho sorrir em seguida._

_Jensen, percebendo que o menor estava mais calmo, resolveu tentar perguntar mais uma vez o motivo dele estar daquele jeito._

_\- Já está mais calmo, Jay?_

_\- Uhum! Desculpa de novo Jens._

_\- Já disse que está tudo bem. Agora que tal você me contar porque está nervoso assim hein?_

_\- Hm... Hoje teve um passeio na minha escola. A minha turma foi à praia, a tia ia mostrar pra gente os bichinhos e as plantinhas que tinham por lá._

_\- E na praia tem bichinho Jay?_

_\- Tem sim Jens. A gente foi numa parte da praia, eu acho que era o final dela, porque no lado dela tinha muitas, muitas pedras e em cima tinha uma florestinha igual a nossa sabia?_

_\- Igual a nossa floresta? Você quer dizer essa aqui? – Jensen estava se divertindo com o que o outro garoto estava contando e com o jeito alegre que contava._

_\- Sim Jens, essa floresta aqui é nossa, e esse lugar e nosso porque só a gente vem aqui. – Jared respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo._

_\- Tá bom Jared. O que aconteceu quando vocês foram à florestinha que parece com a nossa. – Jensen disse sorrindo._

_\- Foi tão legal Jens. A tia mostrou um ‘largatão’! Nunca tinha visto uma ‘largata’ tão grande. Tinha outros bichinhos também. Ah! A gente viu uns peixinhos também. - Jared falava animado._

_\- Não é largata Jay, se diz lagarta. Mas nossa, o seu passeio parece que foi muito legal. Então porque você ficou chateado?_

_\- Não é pelo passeio. É que teve uma hora que eu fiquei pra trás do grupo sem a tia perceber. - Jared falou envergonhado. Sabia que não era pra fazer isso._

_\- Jared você tem que ficar sempre perto do grupo e da professora. E se você se perdesse? Eu ia ter que ir te procurar lá sabia? Ai nós dois podíamos ficar perdidos._

_\- Eu sei Jens... Juro que não faço mais, mas eu quis ficar com os meus colegas e a gente ficou conversando, até que apareceu o Jason, aí começa a parte chata. – O moreninho voltou a fechar a cara._

_\- O que foi que esse Jason fez?_

_\- Ele perguntou quem queria ir tomar banho na praia e eu disse que não ia por que a gente ia sozinho e assim é perigoso né Jens?- Jared perguntou, mas não deu tempo de Jensen responder e continuou a falar._

_\- Ai ele perguntou se eu estava com medo e eu disse que não, depois ele perguntou se eu sabia nadar e eu não disse nada por que... Eu não sei nadar Jens. - Jared falou triste._

_\- Então ele ficou me chateando porque eu não sabia nadar. Ele... Ele me chamou de bebezão e então os outros meninos riram de mim. Eu não sou bebezão Jens. Eu sou quase adulto. - Jared falou manhoso virando o rosto pra olhar para o mais velho._

_Jensen ficou com dó do menor, mas ao mesmo tempo achou fofo ele dizendo que é quase adulto e a carinha que fez ao dizer isso. Sentiu vontade de rir, mas segurou para Jared não ficar aborrecido com ele._

_\- Tá tudo bem Jay não fica assim, não liga pro que ele diz. – Jensen disse voltando a fazer um cafuné nos cabelos de Jared._

_\- Outro dia ele também me chamou de bebêzão porque eu não sei andar de bicicleta. - Jared disse mais manhoso ainda ao receber o carinho de Jensen._

_\- Não fica assim Jay... Já sei! Eu vou te ensinar a nadar._

_\- Serio Jens? – Jared perguntou se levantando e olhando para o garoto loiro com um grande sorriso no rosto._

_\- Sim é sério. – Jensen disse levantando o tronco e ficando sentado._

_\- E depois eu te ensino a andar de bicicleta, então esse tal de Jason não vai mais te chamar de bebezão._

_\- Que legal! – Jared disse se jogando em cima do loiro, lhe abraçando. O que fez Jensen deitar com um forte impacto. Doeu, mas ele não reclamou para não tirar o sorriso do rosto de Jared, ele parecia muito feliz._

_-Amanhã quando a gente vier aqui de novo eu te ensino a nadar aqui no rio._

_\- Eu não vejo a hora de começar a nadar muito rápido igual a um tubarão._

_\- E Jared?_

_\- Hm?_

_\- Você é sim um bebezão. Mas só eu posso te chamar assim._

_Jared levantou e fez um bico com uma cara emburrada ao ver o sorriso de Jensen. Mas depois se juntou ao amigo no riso._

_No outro dia Jensen fez o que prometeu e começou a ensinar Jared a nadar. E quando eles voltaram pra casa ele ensinou Jared a andar de bicicleta._

_Fez isso durante vários dias e sempre ficava cansado, pois Jared não queria parar enquanto não aprendesse a nadar e também andar de bicicleta, o garotinho era muito determinado. Ele conseguiu em pouco tempo as duas coisas. E Jensen ficou feliz por ter lhe ajudado. Mas ficou ainda mais feliz ainda quando Jared lhe deu um grande sorriso por ter conseguido._

 


	4. Chapter 4

****

_Jared estava muito aflito, tinha um grande dilema a ser resolvido. Estava colocando pra fora tudo o que sentia e em troca o que recebeu fora um pedido para ficar calado._

_\- Que maldita mania você tem de desenhar e ficar me esnobando Jens. - Jared disse emburrado._

_Claro que Jensen desenha muito bem, na verdade Jared ainda não tinha visto e pensava que nem ia ver alguém que desenhasse melhor que o loiro._

_Seus desenhos eram realmente bonitos e extremamente realista, conseguiam transmitir muita coisa na primeira vez que fosse visto. Jensen vivia desenhando, tanto que ele estava aqui nesse momento fazendo isso, enquanto Jared não parava de falar um minuto sobre o seu problema._

_Jensen sempre desenhou paisagens, às vezes coisas abstratas, que mesmo assim saiam boas. Mas dessa vez ele inventou de desenhar Jared, o mandou ficar parado e calado._

_Coisa que ele não estava fazendo. Porque é praticamente impossível Jared ficar calado ou parado. Quanto mais as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo._

_Jared era o tipo de pessoa que poderia chamar de hiperativa, ao menos era assim que Jensen lhe denominava. O moreno falava o tempo todo, e sempre se expressava com os braços e andando de um lado para o outro._

_E quando Jared estava nervoso é que não parava de falar mesmo, e o moreno parecia muito nervoso agora, Jensen só não sabia o porquê. Desde quando ele pediu pra Jared ficar calado e não se mexer e começou a desenhar ele não escutou mais nada do que o outro disse._

_Ele estava muito concentrado no seu desenho, mas a única coisa que ele fez foi o contorno do rosto de Jared._

_Apesar do pedido de Jensen, e ainda assim não parar de falar, Jared conseguiu se manter parado. Ou ao menos o máximo que conseguiu, pois sua perna estava pulando, mostrando o quanto ele estava ansioso._

_Jensen estava quase o amarrando e colocando uma maçã em sua boca. Ao invés de desenhar Jared ao natural, iria fazer uma caricatura dele como leitão em uma ceia._

_O loiro já estava ficando estressado com seu amigo, mas ao reparar melhor nele percebeu que seu falatório e os movimentos que Jared estava fazendo com o corpo era de muita aflição, tanto para Jared quanto para si mesmo._

_Resolveu deixar o desenho de lado por hora enquanto acalmava seu amigo._

_\- Calma Jared. Até parece que vai ser pai._

_\- Como você me pede calma? Você ouviu o que eu disse?_

_\- Pra falar a verdade, não. Eu estava tentando te desenhar, mas você não para quieto._

_\- Agora que você disse isso fiquei curioso. O que foi que te deu pra me desenhar? Você não desenha pessoas._

_\- Hoje me deu vontade de fazer algo diferente._

_\- Às vezes eu não entendo você sabia Jens._

_\- Vou te explicar melhor, ai você vai entender. - Jensen disse pondo seu caderno ao seu lado e encarando Jared._

_\- Você gosta dos meus desenhos Jared?_

_\- Eu gosto sim._

_\- Acha-os bonitos, não é?_

_\- É claro que eu acho Jensen. Seus desenhos são bonitos. Você só desenha coisas bonitas._

_\- Então Jared. É isso mesmo que você disse._

_\- O que foi que eu disse?_

_-Você já deu a minha resposta Jared._

_\- Onde?_

_\- Jared, você não presta atenção no que diz. Continua um bebezão._

_\- Para de enrolar e fala logo Jensen. E para de me chamar de bebezão seu loiro sardento._

_\- Sardento, eu? – Ackles perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. Não gostava que lhe chamassem de sardento._

_\- JENSEN FALA LOGO! – Jared pediu já sem paciência com o outro e aumentando o tom de voz._

_\- Tá bom estressadinho, eu vou falar. Você disse que eu só desenhos coisas bonitas não é?_

_\- Sim, e daí?_

_\- E daí que eu quis desenhar você._

_\- Por quê?_

_\- PORRA, JARED COMO VOCÊ É TAPADO. E ainda diz que não é um bebezão. – Jensen disse também perdendo a paciência com o moreno por ele ser tão ingênuo._

_\- Eu só desenho coisas bonitas não é? Então, eu quis te desenhar porque você é bonito, seu tapado. Entendeu agora?_

_Jared ao escutar o que Jensen disse ficou totalmente sem graça. Claro que as garotas da escola já tinham lhe dito ser bonito. Mas uma coisa é elas dizerem, outra totalmente diferente é seu amigo lhe dizer isso._

_Ele sabe que nem é grande coisa. Ele mesmo achava Jensen bonito também, mas nunca disse isso a ele. Não entendia o motivo de estar tão envergonhado ao ponto de seu rosto está vermelho._

_Mesmo não vendo, sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho._

_Sentia seu rosto queimar. E Jensen gargalhando como estava agora ao ver seu rosto vermelho não ajudava em nada._

_\- Jared não fica vermelho assim. Até parece uma donzela que teve sua honra insultada. - Jensen disse ainda gargalhando._

_\- Ah, cala boca, Jenny. – Retrucou com um sorriso cínico. Jensen no mesmo instante parou de rir e lhe encarou de um jeito sério. Como se fosse pular em seu pescoço._

_Jared sabia que Jensen odiava que lhe chamassem de Jenny. E ele o chamava assim pra implicar com ele por esse motivo._

_Claro que agora ele era mais cuidadoso. A última vez que ele chamou Jensen de Jenny o loiro lhe deu um soco tão forte no braço que o local ficou dolorido durante vários dias.  Ele deu um passo pra trás. Com a cara que Jensen estava ele era capaz de fazer algo pior que apenas um soco no braço._

_\- Jared... Eu já te falei pra não me chamar de Jenny. – O loiro disse com os dentes cerrados. Ele realmente odiava esse apelido afeminado._

_\- Mas você é a minha Jenny. - Jared provocou com um sorriso debochado e depois saiu correndo assim que viu Jensen avançar em sua direção._

_Jared ainda correu um pouco, mas não demorou a ser pego pelo mais velho, que se jogou em cima dele o derrubando no chão. Rolaram e quando pararam Jensen estava sentado em cima de Jared já com a mão fechada em punho para acerta-lo._

_Jared ao ver o loiro se preparar para soca-lo resolveu apelar._

_\- Por favor, Jens não. Eu não faço mais. – Jared disse fazendo seu famoso olhar de cachorrinho abandonado, Ele sabia que o mais velho não resistia a esse olhar._

_Jensen o olhou ainda com a mão fechada, parada no ar. Abaixou a mão e desfez a cara de mal, a substituindo por uma de indignado._

_\- Poxa Jared isso é golpe baixo. Você tá proibido a usar essa carinha de puppy comigo._

_Ackles se levantou e estendeu a mão para outro, lhe ajudando. Ele aceitou e levantou-se ainda com um grande sorriso no rosto._

_Como era de se esperar eles estavam na clareira do bosque atrás de suas casas. Eles sempre ficavam juntos lá pra conversarem sobre qualquer coisas e mais recentemente principalmente sobre garotas. O que era a maioria das coisas que adolescente do sexo masculino como eles faziam. Na verdade Jensen falava muito sobre garotas, ele tinha dezessete anos e já tinha uma fama de pegador pela vizinhança. Deram-lhe até o apelido de J-Dog._

_Já Jared que tinha quinze anos ainda não estava na fase pegação. Ele era muito tímido e fez várias coisas tardiamente para um adolescente da sua idade._

_O moreno iria ter o seu primeiro encontro e era por isso que ele estava tão nervoso. Não sabia o que fazer, e como Jensen tinha muito mais experiência com garotas que ele, Jared fora lhe pedir conselhos._

_Mas até agora as únicas coisas que recebeu foram ordens para ficar calado e não se mexer, ser chamado de bonito e quase ganhar um olho roxo._

_Pensar no encontro que teria fez seu sorriso sumir._

_Jensen percebeu a mudança de humor do mais novo e ficou curioso pra saber o motivo disso._

_\- O que tá acontecendo, Jay?_

_\- É sobre esse encontro que eu vou ter com a Sandy..._

_\- você vai sair com a Sandy? – Jensen perguntou espantado._

_\- Eu já te disse isso antes Jensen._

_\- Quando?_

_\- Desde a hora que viemos pra cá Jensen, que saco!_

_\- Eu não ouvi você dizer nada._

_\- É, eu percebi. – Jared disse ofendido._

_\- Chega de drama Jared. Não entendi, você vai sair com a Sandy e fica triste?_

_\- Não é por isso Jensen. – O moreno rolou os olhos._

_\- Então por que é? Desembucha, Jay._

_\- É que... – Jared estava envergonhado por ter que falar sobre isso. Nessa hora ele estava se sentindo uma criança. Um bebezão como Jensen o chamava. E depois que Jensen soubesse o motivo poderia ser possível que ele iria tirar sarro da sua cara por muito tempo._

_\- É que o que Jared? Fala logo de uma vez._

_\- É que... Ela deve ser mais experiente que eu e...._

_\- Ah! Agora entendi. Se você queria dicas sobre sexo era só falar Jay. Tenho várias dicas pra te dar. Pra começar tem uma que se pega a garota, vira ela e...._

_\- Não é nada disso Jen. – Jared disse rápido, seu rosto voltando a corar. Sentou-se em baixo de uma arvore e puxou um punhado da grama._

_\- Então fala o que é Jared, para que eu possa te ajudar. Mas fala de uma vez._

_\- Eu disse que ela tem mais experiência que eu porque ela já saiu com outros garotos e eu... Eu... Eu ainda nem beijei alguém. – Por fim respondeu, bem baixinho, com vergonha do que o mais velho poderia falar._

_Jensen ficou estático ao ouvir o que Jared disse. Estava querendo dar conselhos sobre sexo e o garoto ainda não tinha nem beijado, quanto mais fazer algo mais íntimo como sexo. Ficou surpreso com que acabou de saber._

_Pensava que Jared já tivesse beijado algumas garotas afinal ele é bonito e tem sempre alguma garota interessada nele. Mas como Jared é tímido ele não dava bola pra elas. Deve ser por essa timidez que ainda não tinha beijado ninguém. E por ele ser tímido só pode ter sido a Sandy quem o convidou pra sair e ela deve ter insistido pra conseguir vencer a timidez do garoto._

_Achou Jared muito ingênuo. Mas gostou de saber disso, de saber que ele ainda era um pouco ingênuo sobre algumas coisas. Essa era uma das coisas que gostava em Jared. Sua ingenuidade._

_Jensen ainda estava de pé, em frente à Jared que estava sentado apoiado na árvore. Uma leve brisa bateu mexendo as folhas da árvore e os cabelos de Jared lhe cobrindo os olhos que estavam baixos._

_Jensen se aproximou e sentou ao lado do outro garoto. Um breve silencio se instaurou entre eles por algum tempo até que Jensen o quebrou._

_\- Jared... Não precisa ficar assim. Isso é normal._

_\- Eu sei que você quer rir Jensen. – E Jensen não aguentou e riu mesmo._

_Não só pelo fato de Jared ainda não ter beijado ninguém até agora, mas pra encrencar com ele. Só que isso não durou muito, pois Jared lhe acertou um soco no braço, fazendo uma cara emburrada. O mais velho pôs a mão no lugar acertado reclamando._

_\- Porra Jared, não precisa agressão, eu já parei._

_\- Você é um cretino Jensen sabia. Eu aqui com um problema e você rindo de mim._

_\- E como você quer que eu te ajude?_

_\- Sei lá, dá uma dica._

_\- Você já tentou treinar com uma laranja?_

_\- Jensen eu não vou chupar a boca dela como se fosse uma laranja. A garota já saiu com outros caras e se eu fizer isso ela vai perceber. Eu quero que ela pense que eu já tenho experiência, por que se for o contrário provavelmente ela vai dizer para as amigas que vai fazer todo mundo saber e eu serei motivo de piada. Vão rir de mim igual você fez. – O moreno respondeu cabisbaixo._

_-Tudo bem Jared, eu vou te ajudar. – Jensen disse se sentando de frente para Jared agora, muito próximo a ele. Aproximou seu rosto ao do mais novo e o puxo de encontro ao seu, unindo seus lábios bem levemente._

_Jared ainda estava de cabeça baixa por isso não percebeu essa aproximação de Jensen. Só o notou quando ele pegou seu rosto o levantando e encostou os lábios no dele. O susto foi tão grande que ele nem se mexeu. Jensen afastou-se e Jared ainda ficou do mesmo jeito com os olhos arregalados._

_A verdade é que quando ele pediu ajuda a Jensen ele nuca imaginou que o amigo faria algo do tipo._

_\- O... o que foi... Isso Jen..sen?_

_\- Foi um selinho, você não sabe? – Perguntou sarcasticamente com um sorriso sacana no rosto._

_\- Claro que eu sei o que é selinho seu babaca. Eu quis perguntar por que fez... isso?_

_-Porque você me pediu ajuda e eu vou te ensinar._

_\- Mas não desse jeito Jens. Eu..._

_\- Olha Jared, você me pediu ajuda, e eu vou te ajudar. Vou te ensinar a beijar, mas eu não sei ensinar só na teoria, tem que ser na prática também. Portanto vou ser seu professor._

_\- Você já beijou outro cara?- Jared ficou curioso sobre isso. Não conhecia esse lado do amigo de sair beijando garotos assim do nada._

_\- Claro que não seu idiota, o único que eu beijei e pretendo beijar é você. Ou melhor, pretendia, já vi que você vai dar pra trás, então fica aí com seu problema. – Respondeu se levantando._

_\- Não Jensen, espera um pouco. – Jared pediu segurando o braço do outro._

_\- Eu quero aprender, eu só... Nunca me imaginei fazendo isso com outro cara. Ainda mais com você._

_\- Jared é só você e eu, seu amigo. Não precisa ficar nervoso ou com medo. E não precisa se preocupar, ninguém vai saber. Isso vai ser um segredo nosso. Mais um deles. – Jensen terminou sorrindo passando confiança para o outro._

_Mas por dentro ele estava tão nervoso quanto Jared. Ele nunca tinha beijado outro garoto e agora ele ia beijar o seu melhor amigo. Ensina-lo a beijar._

_\- Tudo bem Jensen. Pode começar. O que tenho que fazer? – Apesar de ter concordado ainda estava um pouco inseguro quanto a isso._

_Jensen suspirou e sentou-se de volta à frente de Jared. Agora ele ia ter que banca o professor de beijo como dissera que seria._

_-Ah... Bom, a primeira coisa que você deve saber é que você não deve começar um beijo de um jeito apressado. Se isso acontecer você pode bater o nariz ou os dentes, e cara vou te contar isso dói pra caramba. Então começa com calma e deixa rolar. Depois pode ficar mais quente, claro dependendo da pessoa e do beijo dela. Comece apenas com os lábios. Sinta os lábios dela... A textura... O sabor.  Um beijo só com os lábios pode ser tão gostoso quanto um de língua. Vou te mostra. Posso?_

_Jared apenas meneou a cabeça confirmando. Estava mais nervoso que antes._

_\- Chegue mais perto dela, então leve sua mão ao rosto dela delicadamente. Sinta a sua pele. – Explicava-lhe enquanto fazia as mesmas coisas com sua mão no rosto do moreno que sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo ao ser tocado daquele jeito pelo amigo._

_\- Coloque a outra mão na cintura dela e a puxe levemente para si, somente para aproximar seus corpos. – Jensen novamente fez como foi dito e puxou Jared para si, deixando seus corpos muito próximos._

_\- Aproxime seu rosto do dela e sempre mantenha os olhos fixos nos dela. – Jensen agora olhava profundamente os olhos de Jared o que deixava o moreno perdido. Jared sempre se perdia ao olhar os olhos intensamente verdes de Jensen. Os olhos dele são verdadeiramente uma perdição. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que Jared sentiu o doce hálito de Jensen sobre seus lábios, suas respirações se misturavam. Estavam com a respiração um pouco alterada pelo nervosismo de ambos._

_\- Então Jared... Beije... Tocando suavemente os seus lábios._

_E Jensen uniu seus lábios suavemente. Um toque mais demorado que da primeira vez. Percebeu que Jared estava de olhos abertos lhe encarando e afastou- se um pouco dele, somente para poder falar._

_\- Jared quando o beijo começar feche os olhos e sinta. Faça como eu falei antes, sinta os meus lábios, sinta o sabor dele a textura dele. Faça isso, eu vou fazer o mesmo com você, sentir seu gosto através de seus lábios._

_Jared mais uma vez confirmou meneando a cabeça._

_Jensen mais uma vez uniu seus lábios e dessa vez Jared fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelas sensações que estava sentindo._

_Como Jensen estava com as mãos em si Jared não sabia onde pôr as suas. Então passou uma mão pelo pescoço do outro garoto, fazendo uma leve carícia na nuca com os dedos, levou a outra mão as costas de Jensen. Fechou os olhos sentindo a textura dos lábios do outro, como lhe fora instruído, gostou do que sentiu. Eles eram carnudos e macios. Chupou os lábios macios do loiro sentindo um gosto indescritivelmente maravilhoso._

_As sensações que estava sentindo eram tão boas que apertou a mão nas costas de Jensen e com a que estava em seu pescoço começou a alisar área, subindo um pouco mais, entremeando os dedos nos cabelos loiros._

_Entre uma coisa e outra que Jared fazia Jensen também sentia e provava dos lábios do moreno. Já tinha beijado várias garotas, mas nunca tinha sentido o que estava sentindo ao beijar Jared. O garoto é bom e aprende rápido e isso porque ainda é apenas um beijo com lábios. Não conseguiu se conter e passou a língua pelos lábios de Jared e invadiu a boca do moreno. Ambos gemeram ao sentir as línguas entrarem em contato. Nunca tinham se imaginado tendo um contato tão íntimo como aquele com o outro. E todos os movimentos com a língua e chupões que Jensen fazia Jared o acompanhavam. Realmente ele aprende rápido._

_Continuaram com o beijo por mais um tempo. Nenhum dos dois queria parar, mas Jensen foi se afastando aos poucos afinal esse beijo era apenas uma pequena “lição”. Infelizmente ele teve que ser desfeito. Jared sentiu a perda dos lábios viciantes de Jensen e não resistiu, mordeu-os suavemente, segurando com os dentes até que eles soltarem ao ser totalmente afastados. Não queria perder o contato com eles, eram gostosos demais._

_Ao terminar o beijo ambos estavam com os lábios vermelhos e inchados. Não tinham dúvidas de que foi uma experiência intensa, para os dois._

_Ambos com a respiração desregulada. Ficaram em um silencio constrangedor enquanto recuperavam o folego. Não sabiam pra onde olhar. Jensen quebrou o silencio com uma pergunta:_

_\- E então aprendeu?_

_Jared respondeu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente._

_\- ...Gostou? – Jensen perguntou um pouco mais baixo e um pouco inseguro de como Jared iria ficar agora._

_Novamente Jared apenas confirmou com a cabeça._

_\- ... Eu aprendi sim Jensen. – Jared finalmente se pronunciou. - E eu posso te mostrar como eu aprendo bem rápido._

_Jensen apenas deu um sorriso de canto o que foi o suficiente para Jared avançar lentamente sobre ele colocando as mãos sobre o outro como ele lhe ensinou, dando início a outro beijo._

_Foi o último que deram, porem, talvez melhor que o primeiro. Depois disso conversaram como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido._

_Jensen até conseguiu desenhar Jared, e o desenho ficou bom. Não só pelo talento do loiro, mas também por causa do modelo._

_No dia seguinte Jared saiu com Sandy. Levou-a para um passeio agradável à noite. Lancharam, conversaram se divertiram. Sentaram num banco de uma praça e quando Jared ia beija-la a garota avançou rapidamente em sua direção, o beijando primeiro, desesperadamente. E como Jensen tinha lhe avisado que aconteceria se fosse rápido demais eles bateram seus dentes, o que causou dor aos dois e um desconforto a Sandy por ser tão desajeitada._

_Ele se aproximou dela e deu início a um novo beijo, mas pensou que o beijo de Sandy não chegava nem perto ao de Jensen. Não tinha o mesmo gosto, nada era parecido. O de Jensen era infinitamente melhor. Ele ficou tão preocupado em não beijar direito Sandy, mas percebeu que não devia, pois a garota mesmo já tendo saído com outros não beijava bem._

_“Amadora” ele pensou._

_Ela precisava melhorar muito, mas ele não iria indicar o seu professor._

_Depois disso Jared ficou com várias outras garotas e ganhou a fama de pegador como Jensen. Até tentou inventar um apelido de pegador para ele como o de Jensen que era J-Dog. Alguns lhe chamavam de Big-Jay, mas Jensen insistia em lhe chamar de Jarhead._

_Eles ficaram conhecidos como a dupla J2. A dupla de pegadores do bairro. Eram muito populares entre as meninas. Todas as garotas eram loucas para ficarem com um dos J2._

_Nadar e andar de bicicleta não foram às únicas coisas que Jared aprendeu com Jensen, e nem seriam as últimas._


	5. Chapter 5

Jared, sentado no banco, do carona do carro continuava perdido em lembranças do seu passado com Jensen. Tinha a cabeça virada para o lado da janela, mesmo sem prestar a atenção para os lugares por onde passavam. Achava suas lembranças tão boas que no seu rosto havia um sorriso.

Mas fora tirado de suas lembranças por um barulho irritante de buzina de carro. Olhou para o lado e viu um carro com alguns rapazes, dois, cada um e uma janela e outro na direção. Eles estavam sorrindo e gritando para Chad que estava cantando alguma coisa que, por estar ainda meio aéreo, não conseguiu identificar.

Aos poucos foi conseguindo identificar a música que Chad cantava tão empolgadamente. E se antes pensou que Chad não poderia ficar mais gay cantando outra música achou que tinha se precipitado, porque com certeza aquela lhe deixava mais gay ainda.

_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock_

__  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

__  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock

__  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock

  


Uma onda de vergonha tão grande tomou conta de si que se pudesse enterraria a cabeça no painel do carro. Só Chad mesmo para lhe fazer passar por uma situação daquelas.

E o pior é que, além de Chad está cantando a música que estava em um volume absurdamente alto, o loirinho cantava e apontava para os caras que estavam no outro carro se divertindo com a cena.

O carro que estava ao lado deles os ultrapassou e os caras que estavam nas janelas ainda rindo zoaram com eles.

\- Bichinhas... Para o carro que eu te mostro o que você quer ver.

Chad ao ouvir o que eles disseram começou a desacelerar, para o desespero de Jared.

\- Chad o que você tá fazendo?

\- Parando o carro oras. Você ouviu Jay, ele disse que ia me mostrar. Eu não posso perder uma oportunidade dessas.

\- Chad se você parar esse carro eu te deixo aqui mesmo. Continua dirigindo, porra!

\- Você é um estraga prazer, viu como aquele cara é bonito?

\- E troca essa música Chad. Agora! – Jared disse serio para o amigo.

Chad parou a música e o carro que estava com os caras se distanciou deles.

\- Viu só o que você fez Jay? – O loirinho perguntou bravo.

Jared que também estava bravo, pensou que o outro não tinha noção das coisas que fazia. Às vezes achava que dividia o apartamento com um adolescente, ou pior, uma criança.

Chad começou a mexer no som do carro de novo e Jared rezou para que dessa vez não fosse uma música tão insinuante quanto a anterior. Mas ele não estava preparado para o que Chad escolheu. Barbie Girl.

\- Eu estou com muita raiva agora Jay e essa música me acalma. Então pode fazer essa cara de bunda de velha que eu não vou tirar. Lembra-se do nosso trato.

A Jared só lhe restou ter de aturar essa música e provavelmente a outras mais constrangedoras que essa. E ele dava graças a Deus que esse era o último de viajem deles. Nos outro dia pela manhã eles iriam chegar a Dallas e isso ia acabar.

E só em pensar que estavam chegando já lhe deixava nervoso. Ao ponto de até esquecer a vergonha que Chad o fez passar.

 

oOo

Jensen Ackles chegou ao escritório de engenharia onde trabalhava pontualmente como sempre. E como sempre estava bem vestido em uma calça social preta, camisa branca de linho e terno preto pra combinar com a calça e pra finalizar uma gravata cinza.

 Apesar de está daquele jeito ele não gostava nem um pouco de se vestir assim, ele só fazia isso por causa do trabalho. Mas por outro lado achava bom por que sabia que as mulheres gostavam dele vestido assim. Era só olhar para as que trabalhavam com ele naquele escritório.

Sempre que chegava sentia os olhares delas em si e isso aumentava seu ego e autoestima, que nunca foi baixa.

Ele se formou em engenharia civil a dois anos atrás. E com pouco tempo de formado começou a trabalhar no escritório J.D.M.Engenharia.

Em um ano o seu trabalho foi reconhecido e ele já era um dos engenheiros mais procurados daquele escritório. Seus projetos que eram muito procurados pelo seu estilo único. Uniu o útil ao agradável, seu gosto por desenhar ao seu trabalho. Claro que preferia desenhar as paisagens que prédios, praças e outras coisas que sua profissão exigia.

Pensou em fazer faculdade de artes, mas optou por engenharia mesmo. Não que ele se queixasse disso, ele adorava sua profissão.

Entrou no sua sala e deixou sua pasta em cima da mesa. Tinha um grande projeto para começar. Abriu a gaveta onde guardava alguns esboços de projetos e encontrou um desenho que a muito tempo não via e não tinha a mínima ideia de como ele foi parar naquela gaveta.

No desenho estava Jared, seu amigo, se é que ainda poderia lhe chamar assim. Jared estava com um sorriso com as suas famosas covinhas e os cabelos cobrindo parcialmente os olhos. Lembrava-se desse dia, de como foi difícil conseguir fazer esse desenho e do que fez antes de fazer o tal desenho.

Jared era seu amigo desde a infância, estavam sempre junto, saiam juntos, eram inseparáveis.

Mas em um belo dia Jared resolve ir embora sem mais nem menos. Nunca soube por que ele fez isso e nunca entendeu isso também. Lembrava- se do dia que Jared partiu.

 

_Tinham combinado de se encontrarem na clareira atrás de suas casas um dia antes e Jared tinha confirmado que iria. Jensen tinha lhe dito que o assunto era muito importante. No outro dia Jensen foi para lá e esperou ele, ficou o dia todo e Jared não apareceu._

_Voltou para casa e percebeu que a casa de Jared estava fechada, não havia ninguém na casa dele, nem os pais de Jared estavam lá._

_Lembra- se de ter ficado preocupado pensando que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa com Jared e os pais dele tiveram que o levar para o hospital por ser alguma coisa séria. Ficou no seu quarto escutando música e deixando o tempo passar pra quem sabe Jared não vir até sua casa com a sua carinha de cachorro abandonado lhe pedindo desculpas por não ter ido a clareira e ter lhe feiro esperar._

_Mas isso não aconteceu e lhe deixou ainda mais preocupado. Foi para a janela do seu quarto que dava para a Janela do quarto de Jared olhou para lá e ela ainda estava fechada, toda a casa ainda estava fechada. Ficou por ali mesmo o esperando._

_A tarde passou e quando o sol estava se pondo no horizonte deixando a escuridão da noite surgir viu o carro dos pais de Jared chegando à frente da casa dos Padalecki._

_Estava tão desesperado que pensou em pular da janela para ir até eles, mas resolveu ir pelo modo tradicional que é pela porta, pois estava no andar de cima da escada e se pulasse de lá ira se esborrachar no chão._

_Desceu as escadas de sua casa correndo e ainda correndo alcançou a mãe de Jared que estava na porta da casa preste a entrar._

_\- Tia Sharon espere um minuto, por favor. - Jensen pediu ofegante ao alcança-la._

_Sharon que estava preste a entrar em sua casa parou com a porta aberta para dar atenção a Jensen._

_\- Sei que a senhora está chegando agora e me desculpe por incomoda-la._

_\- Que isso meu filho você já é da família. Pode falar o que você quer._

_\- Na verdade eu queria falar com o Jared, eu não o vi o dia todo, ele está aí?_

_\- Não Jensen, ele não está. Pela manhã nos fomos na casa dos meus pais e passamos o dia lá e de lá ele foi para o aeroporto direto para a faculdade. Ele não te avisou que a viajem dele era hoje?_

_Jensen ficou pálido com o que acabou de escutar da mãe de Jared. Era claro que ele não tinha avisado que ele iria para a faculdade hoje. Na verdade Jensen nem sabia que Jared iria fazer faculdade em outro estado._

_Jensen já fazia a sua faculdade de engenharia em uma universidade em Dallas. E mesmo ele não morando mais com os pais e sim em um apartamento minúsculo perto da faculdade, eles semprese viam e já tinham feito planos de que Jared iria para a mesma faculdade que Jensen e eles iriam dividir o apartamento. Iriam morar juntos nessa nova fase de suas vidas._

_Mas parece que nada disso era o que Jared queria. Ele já tinha feito seus próprios planos escondidos de Jensen e não teve a consideração de lhe avisar. Claro que se Jared não quisesse ir para a mesma faculdade que ele e nem morar com ele Jensen iria ficar um pouco chateado, mas iria entender._

_Jared já tinha escolhido a faculdade que iria fazer e tudo mais relacionado a sua viajem. E tudo que ele fez para Jensen foi dizer que iria encontrar-se com ele no outro dia, mesmo sabendo que não iria. Não teve consideração de lhe avisar sobre nada._

_A mãe de Jared ficou preocupada com a reação de Jensen, já que ele tinha ficado mudo e pálido ao saber da viajem de Jared._

_Jensen percebeu que tinha ficado tempo demais parado e se manifestou._

_\- È claro que ele me avisou, eu esqueci que a viajem dele era hoje. Nossa como eu sou distraído não é? – Jensen disse com um sorriso no rosto que não era verdadeiro e nem de longe mostrava o que ele sentia por dentro._

_Ele se sentia traído pelo seu melhor amigo, pela pessoa que ele mais confiava e que pensava que conhecia e sabia tudo sobre ela. Ele se sentia magoado pela falta de consideração de Jared._

_Jensen voltou para o seu apartamento e se jogou na cama, pela cabeça passava mil coisas tentando imaginar um motivo para Jared ter feito o que fez. E no seu peito uma sensação de vazio, uma sensação de abandono._

_Sensação essa que durou muito tempo para sumir. Ou melhor, esconder por que em horas como essas em que ele se lembrava de Jared, ela voltava. E às vezes Jensen pensava que ela poderia ter ficado mais forte com o passar do tempo._

Jensen jogou o desenho de volta na gaveta e a fechou um forte empurrão, provocando um alto som.

Era melhor deixar de pensar em coisas como essas e voltar ao trabalho, afinal tinha um grande projeto pela frente.

oOo

Realmente quando Jensen entrou no escritório chamou atenção de várias mulheres. E de uma em especial, loira de olhos verdes. Bonita do tipo que também chama atenção dos homens por onde passa, mas ela só queria a atenção de um, Jensen Ackles.

Desde quando veio trabalhar naquele escritório de engenharia e o viu pela primeira vez, ela se encantou pelo loiro. Quando o viu pela primeira vez ele na sala do dono do lugar. Foi quando abriu à porta que o viu, em pé a frente do que viria a ser o seu novo patrão.

Jensen Ackles, ela não conseguia para de pensar nele, de chama-lo em seu pensamento. Para si foi amor à primeira vista quando viu o seu sorriso, aquela boca maravilhosamente perfeita, os dentes brancos, o olhos verdes, seu corpo forte, seu cabelo loiro, era tantas coisas que se pudesse dizer tudo iria levar muito tempo. Não tinha como não se apaixonar por ele, pois sem sombra de dúvidas aquele era o homem mais bonito que já tinha visto.

E além de bonito era simpático, deu pra notar no jeito como tratava os outros funcionários, mesmo o que estavam em um nível abaixo do seu ou os que acabavam de chegar como era o seu caso. Ele a recebeu muito bem, e quando ele foi a cumprimentar com um aperto de mão forte digno de uma pessoa forte e decidida, ela pensou que fosse desmaiar só com aquele aperto de mão.

Iria ter aquele homem pra ela ou não se chamaria Katie Cassidy. Começou se aproximando dele de um jeito amigável querendo passar a imagem de que queria ser apenas uma amiga. Diferentes de como a maioria das mulheres se aproximavam dele que era com a intenção de ir pra cama com ele.

Não que não quisesse isso, mas ela odiava quando aquelas piranhas iam dar em cima dele. Já tinha perdido a conta de quantos encontros ela fez Jensen perder sem ele saber. Mas por mais que ela tentasse deixa-lo sozinho não conseguia. Livrava-se de uma e vinha três atrás.

Pensava que esse loiro só podia ter algum mel pra sempre ter alguma abelhinha em cima dele.

E desde que foi trabalhar ali e se aproximou de Jensen se passou seis meses, e durante esse tempo ela não conseguiu se aproximar dele de um modo diferente que não fosse amizade. Pensava o que teria de fazer pra ele nota-la. Não queria ser só uma amiguinha pra ele, queria o para si.

E ali estava ela mais uma vez o admirando passar e tendo que se segurar para não pular em cima dele como uma louca.

\- Já tá babando pelo gostosão do Ackles de novo Katie

\- Como não babar por um homem daqueles Lauren?

\- È eu concordo com você, mas vai tirando esse olhar de Medusa de cima de mim que eu não vou dar em cima do loiro tá bom. Eu seu que você já se livrou de muitas candidatas à vaga da cama dele e eu não quero ser a próxima. Até porque eu sou sua amiga.

\- Eu acho bom mesmo Lauren, porque o Jensen ainda vai ser meu, e ninguém vai tirar ele de mim.

\- Você diz isso, mas nunca conseguiu nenhuma chance com ele. Você se faz de amiga dele e nem assim ele te nota. Acho que mesmo se ficasse pelada na frente dele ele não ia te pegar Katie.

\- Bela amiga que você é me colocando pra cima desse jeito obrigado viu.

\- De nada bem. Se quiser mais é só pedir. Até porque é tudo verdade.

\- Dessa vez vai ser diferente Lauren. Dessa vez eu vou partir pra cima dele com tudo, não vou mais se a amiguinha dele. Eu vou fazer de tudo para ter ele pra mim pode apostar. E eu vou passar por cima de quem ficar no meu caminho então é melhor mesmo você não está querendo ficar com ele senão passo por cima de você sem dó.

\- È parece que agora é pra valer. Eu não vou ficar com ele, até porque depois desse aviso fiquei até com medo. Mas eu vou te ajudar a pegar o seu loirão, pode contar comigo nessa amiga.

Katie cansou-se de viver um amor platônico pelo seu companheiro de trabalho super popular. Iria tornar esse amor real. Iria se fazer notar por Jensen e quando ele a notasse ele não iria querer mais ninguém. Ia por o seu plano em pratica o quanto antes.

 

oOo

Jared chegou no outro dia em Dallas e logo estava em frente a casa de seus pais. Olhou para a casa dos pais de Jensen, olhou para ela e estava fechada. Pensou na possiblidade de os pais de Jensen terem se mudado de lá. Ficou ainda dentro do carro criando coragem para sair encontrar seus pais depois de tanto tempo. Não sabia nem por onde começar.

\- Jared agente não veio até aqui pra você desistir. – Disse Chad tentando fazer com que Jared se movesse, já que ele aparentava não querer sair do carro.

\- Eu não sei Chad. Eu acho melhor agente ficar em um hotel.

\- Negativo Jared. Agente vai entrar naquela casa e vai ser agora, você querendo ou não.

Chad apertou a buzina do carro demoradamente e fez um barulho tão alto que até os cachorros dos outros vizinhos começaram a latir.

\- Obrigado por isso Chad, agora meus pais sabem que tem um maluco buzinado na frente da casa deles.

\- De nada Jay. Agora vem desce daí e vamos ter um reencontro familiar com seus pais, com muitos abraços beijos e lagrimas rolando. E não adiantar fugir, pois eu peguei a chave do carro. - Disse Chad já do lado de fora

Jared teve que sair e encarar seus pais. Não é que não quisesse vê-los, só tinha era medo da reação deles, na verdade estava era com vergonha de aparecer depois de tanto tempo assim do nada na casa de seus pais.

Os dois se encaminharam para frente da porta da casa e depois Chad tocou a campainha. Logo puderam ouvir sons de passos pela casa, o que deixava Jared mais nervoso ainda. Sentia-se como um adolescente que fugiu de casa e foi levado de volta para os pais.

A porta foi aberta e a mãe de Jared apareceu. Ia falar alguma coisa mais a palavra morreu em sua boca que ficou aberta quando viu quem estava em sua porta. Lagrimas foram descendo de seus olhos e num impulso Sharon abraçou seu filho muito emocionada por vê-lo depois de tanto tempo. Jared retribui o abraço também muito emocionado.

\- Ah meu filho que saudades. Ah quanto tempo estava querendo dar esse abraço em você. – Disse Sharon em meios ao choro.

\- Desculpe mãe sei que fui um mau filho me desculpe. – Jared também chorava muito

\- Sharon o que tá acontecendo aí? Jared? – O pai de Jared também se emocionou ao adentar a sala e encontrar seu filho. Em passos largos foi de encontro a ele e a mulher e se juntou no abraço.

\- Que saudades meu filho. Por que você não vinha nos visitar em todo esse tempo. – Gerald disse ao se separar do abraço.

\- Isso mesmo porque não veio nos ver seu desnaturado? – Sharon perguntou dando uma tapa na nuca do filho.

\- Ai mãe é complicado, mas eu juro que não faço mais isso por favor me perdoem. – Jared pediu já fazendo seu famoso olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

\- Olha aqui moleque não precisa fazer chantagem comigo mostrando esse olhar, isso é golpe baixo sabia. É claro que a gente te perdoa o importante é que agora você está aqui não é Gerald? – O pai de Jared confirmou com um menear de cabeça. Olho para fora e viu um rapaz loiro parado.

\- Meu filho quem é esse rapaz?

\- É o Chad ele divide o apartamento comigo ele pode ficar aqui também, não é?

\- É claro que pode Jared. Seja bem-vindo a casa dos Padalecki Chad. -Sharon o cumprimentou com um abraço e Gerald com um aperto de mão.

\- Eu vou preparar o quarto de hospedes para você e Jared seu quarto está limpo pode subir. Eu sempre o deixo pronto para o caso de você aparecer assim como agora.

\- Obrigado mãe você é a melhor mãe do mundo. – Jared deu um beijo no rosto da mãe ao agradecer.

Gerald se retirou dizendo que estava fazendo uma faxina naquela hora, mas que ia voltar e queria saber tudo sobre o que Jared fez durante esse tempo todo. _“E sobre as garotas”_ disse ele baixo para somente o filho escutar.

A mãe de Jared já estava subindo a escada quando ele a chamou.

\- Mãe a casa dos pais do Jensen está fechada. Eles se mudaram?

\- Não eles foram ao mercado, Donna disse que precisava fazer compras para o Jantar que vai fazer para o filho.

\- Então o Jensen sempre vem os visitar?

\- Ele mora em um apartamento no centro da cidade, mas sempre vem visitar os pais. Sharon me disse que ele vem amanhã e que ela vai fazer um jantar especial pra ele. É bom que você aproveita a oportunidade e o rever.

\- Sim... É claro...

Depois disso Jared e Chad subiram para o quarto de Jared enquanto o que Chad ficaria não estava pronto e Chad aproveitou para dizer _“Eu não disse que ia rolar muitos abraços e lagrimas”_

Logo depois Chad foi para o seu quarto alegando que precisava descansar sua bunda depois de tanto ter ficado sentado. E Jared se viu sozinho no seu quarto. Finalmente tinha chegado e agora não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

Foi até a janela e olhou para o quarto de Jensen que tinha as janelas fechadas. Imaginou como ele estaria agora. Como seria sua vida sem ele. Se ele tinha o esquecido ou se ele ainda guardava rancor pela sua súbita partida.

Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu para os fundos da casa. Pouca coisa tinha mudado por ali, a casa ainda tinha a mesma cor verde, mas ele tinha a pintura nova, assim como a casa dos Ackles que era da mesma cor. Havia uma mesa branca com cadeiras no quintal da casa de seus pais. Provavelmente era ali que sua mãe descansava à tarde com quem sabe um chá junto a Donna Ackles.

Recostou-se a mesa e olhou para a floresta que havia atrás da casa. Ela lhe trazia uma grande nostalgia. Seus altos pinheiros ainda pareciam sombrios de quem visse daquele ponto, principalmente naquela época do ano em que estava mais frio e surgia neblina por entre as árvores. Mas isso era só uma mera ilusão, quem não conhecesse aquele lugar como ele diria que é horrível e quem sabe sombrio.

Mas ele sabia que no meio daquela floresta havia um lindo lugar. Lugar onde viveu grandes momentos da sua vida. Estava muito tentando a ir até lá, quem sabe assim as recordações que estava tendo nos últimos dias não fossem mais forte naquele lugar onde elas aconteceram.

\- Ei garoto da casa ao lado.

Jared ouviu chamar. Sabia quem era, aquela voz rouca e grave era inconfundível.

 Ao ouvir aquela frase que poderia dizer que marcou a sua vida sentiu seu corpo todo tremer. Todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiaram. Seu coração batia tão forte que podia sentir as palpitações em seus ouvidos, o que quase lhe deixava surdo.

Seu nervosismo era tanto que não sabia o que fazer. Se saía correndo ou se enfrentava Jensen de uma vez. Resolveu enfrenta-lo logo e acabar com esse sofrimento. Quanto antes resolvesse o assunto de sua partida com Jensen seria melhor porque assim teria mais tempo perto dele. Pedia a Deus que Jensen não tivesse mudado tanto e continuasse a mesma pessoa que não guardava magoas e que ele o perdoasse.

Lentamente virou seu corpo e olhou para Jensen bem fundo daqueles olhos imensamente verdes. Ao olhar para Jensen se amaldiçoou por não ter corrido por que o rosto de Jensen que era sempre tão fácil de ler o que se passava estava neutro, sem nenhum indício de raiva ou de alegria. Jensen lhe encarava como se ele fosse um estranho e isso o machucou muito. Talvez Jensen já tivesse mesmo esquecido dele.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Jared ficou olhando para o rosto de Jensen que continuava impassível lhe retribuído o olhar. Seu coração batia a mil por hora. Estava muito nervoso sobre qual seria a reação do loiro e com medo do que ele poderia fazer. Seu nervosismo era tanto que nem conseguiu formar uma palavra sequer, somente ficou olhando para Jensen.

\- Ei garoto da casa ao lado vai ficar aí só me olhando e não vai dizer nada. Bom de qualquer jeito é bom que você me escutou logo de primeira dessa vez porque eu não tenho um papel para jogar na sua cabeça, acho que ia ter que me virar com alguma coisa que tivesse por aqui.

Jensen lhe falou, mas ainda continuava com o rosto sem expressão. Se ele mencionou que ele escutou dessa vez quer dizer que Jensen não o tinha esquecido. Lembrava-se que da primeira vez ele não tinha escutado Jensen lhe chamar e só atendeu quando o loiro lhe jogou um papel. E se dessa vez ele não tinha papel Jared só imaginou o loiro lhe acertando uma pedra, que era o que tinha por ali para Jensen jogar nele.

E essa cara sem expressão que deixava Jared mais aflito, queria ver qualquer tipo de sentimento estampado na cara do seu amigo. Pensava que qualquer coisa era melhor do que essa cara que ele estava fazendo.

Jared pensou se isso não fosse pelo fato de não gostar de ser esnobado pelo loiro. Mesmo ele tendo a atenção de Jensen, parecia que o loiro fazia pouco caso para sua chegada.

\- Pelo jeito já vi que você deve ter ficado mudo não é.

\- Je... Jensen. – Jared finalmente conseguiu falar algo, mesmo que seja uma palavra, só o nome de Jensen. Mas só esse nome lhe custou um esforço imenso para ser pronunciado tamanho era seu nervosismo.

\- È não ficou mudo só ficou mais... Bom deixa pra lá.

\- Lembra-se de mim? - Jensen perguntou e Jared não respondeu. Não achava que fosse conseguir dizer mais alguma coisa.

Somente agora que Jared reparou em como Jensen havia mudado. Estava mais forte, com os cabelos curtos e arrepiados, diferente do corte que costumava usar antes que era com os cabelos mais compridos quase do tamanho dos de Jared.

Ele estava usando uma roupa social, calça e somente com a camisa branca de linho com os botões abertos na parte de cima.

Jared viu Jensen se aproximar da cerca que dividia as casas e a pular facilmente. Calmamente Jensen foi se aproximando de Jared que não esboçava nenhum movimento de que iria sair de lá, era como se seus pés estivessem pregados no chão. Quando Jensen chegou perto de Jared próximo bastante para toca-lo ele sorriu, Jensen deu seu famoso sorriso de canto para Jared.

Jared por um momento ficou feliz pelo sorriso que Jensen lhe deu, pensando que ele fosse lhe cumprimentar, brincar com o seu sumiço fazendo alguma piada, coisa que era típica do loiro ou até mesmo lhe puxar para um abraço.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Jensen sorriu para Jared e logo após acertou-lhe um soco no rosto que de tão forte Jared caiu pra trás justamente em cima da mesa branca que tinha visto no quintal da casa de seus pais. O impacto foi tão grande que a mesa se quebrou quando Jared caiu em cima dela.

Jared esperava uma reação de Jensen e teve, ele podia até esperar que Jensen estivesse com raiva dele e o batesse só não esperava que fosse tão forte, parece que com o passar do tempo o braço do loiro ficou mais pesado para dar um soco.

\- Lembrou agora? – Jensen lhe perguntou ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Jared olhou para Jensen e continuava não sabendo o que dizer. Com certeza Jensen ainda guardava magoas de si. Levantou-se devagar para não se machucar com os destroços que sobrou do que um dia foi uma linda mesa de jardim.

Se pudesse rir nessa hora teria feito. Como ele pensava em não se machucar com os destroços da mesa quando o seu rosto havia sido acertado de um jeito que ficaria uma grande e horrível marca roxa.

Ficou em pé diante de Jensen que lhe encarava ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. Jared começou a ficar com medo desse sorriso e pensou que talvez a cara impassível que Jensen estava fazendo antes fosse melhor.

 Jensen estava lhe encarando provavelmente esperando uma resposta, tinha que dizer alguma coisa para ele, tinha que fazer um esforço e tentar se explicar para Jensen, dar uma explicação pelo seu sumiço ao menos parte dela, pois seu amigo não merecia o que ele fez.

Com muito esforço conseguiu sua voz de volta para tentar falar com ele.

\- Jensen... Eu... – Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Jensen havia lhe acertado mais um forte soco no rosto que o derrubou novamente, mas dessa vez ele foi ao chão.

Se continuasse a levar socos como esse do loiro ficaria com o rosto desfigurado em pouco tempo.

\- Vai falar o que? Mais alguma mentira? VAI TENTAR ME ENGANAR DE NOVO PORRA?

Jensen agora se mostrava como realmente estava se sentido. Com muita raiva de ver Jared novamente depois de todo esse tempo longe. Depois de ter sido engando, deixado pra trás depois de todo esse tempo e além do mais com o sentimento de traição de novo à tona.

Sim, poiso que Jared fez ao planejar escondido uma viajem com tanta antecedência como aquela precisa ser feita e lhe fazer de idiota por tanto tempo lhe enganando ao fazer planos com ele, isso para Jensen se encaixava no quesito traição.

E não era somente raiva que sentia, estava sentido muita coisa ao mesmo tempo em que nem sabia como explicar.

Jared lentamente tornou a se levantar e tentou se aproximar de Jensen. O loiro ainda estava lhe encarando. Os lábios em uma linha reta e seus dentes mesmo Jared não os vendo sabia que Jensen estava os apertando tanto que se fosse possível se quebrariam, suas sobrancelhas estavam praticamente unidas se não fosse pelo pequeno vinco que as separava.

Essa era uma expressa que Jared nunca pensou que fosse ver no rosto de seu amigo. Raiva, quem sabe algo mais forte como ódio? Esses sentimentos não condizem com a pessoa que sabe que Jensen é e isso lhe machucava ao saber que foi ele, Jared, que despertou tais sentimentos no loiro. Machucava mais ainda ao constatar que tudo isso era direcionada a sua pessoa.

Achou melhor não se aproximar de Jensen por enquanto.  As mãos do loiro ainda estavam fechadas os punhos prontos para acerta-lo mais uma vez se fosse preciso. Tinha que se acertar com seu amigo, era agora ou nunca.

\- Jensen me escuta, por favor.

\- Como você me pede pra te escutar seu escroto, filho da puta traidor. – Jensen já ia se aproximando de Jared para acerta-lo mais uma vez, mas parou ao ouvir o que Jared lhe disse.

\- Para, por favor, para. Eu sei que o que eu fiz não foi legal, mas deixa eu me explicar e se mesmo assim você não aceitar minhas explicações você pode me bater, eu não vou fugir de você.

Jensen parou e ficou calado pensando se devia mesmo ouvir o que Jared tinha a lhe dizer. Ele sempre quis saber o motivo do moreno ter ido embora talvez essa fosse a oportunidade perfeita pra isso.

\- Tudo bem pode falar. Dê a sua _explicação_. – Jensen disse a última frase com sarcasmo.

Jared não sabia nem por onde começar. Na verdade, ele não esperava que Jensen fosse aceitar assim tão facilmente, pensou que ele fosse terminar de lhe quebrar a cara e depois pedir explicações. Mas agora ele teria que dar elas a Jensen e rezava do fundo da sua alma para Jensen o perdoar.

\- Eu... Jensen... Eu sei que o que eu fiz não foi certo e...

\- È não foi mesmo. – Jensen disse o interrompendo.

\- Por favor, não me interrompa não sabe como é difícil ter que falar isso.

\- Deve ser difícil inventar alguma coisa assim tão de repente, não é?

\- Eu não vou inventar nada Jensen eu só não sei por onde começar.

\- Que tal pela verdade.

\- Jensen cala a boca.

\- O que? – Jensen perguntou voltando a fechar os punhos.

\- Desculpe, mas você não me deixa falar e estou ficando nervoso, então, por favor, não me interrompa mais e me deixar falar o que eu tenho pra dizer tá bom.

Jensen ficou calado e fez sinal com a mão para que Jared continuasse.

\- Jensen eu juro que eu não queria ter feito o que eu fiz, mas foi preciso eu tinha que sair da cidade, eu não podia mais ficar aqui. Eu tive um forte motivo para fazer isso, na verdade era uma coisa muito, muito forte, eu pensei que se eu fosse pra longe iria melhorar e quem sabe eu poderia ser o Jared de antes, mas nada disso aconteceu.

\- Jared eu entendo que você não quisesse fazer faculdade por aqui, entenderia se você não quisesse dividir um apartamento comigo e quem sabe eu até entenderia esse seu tal motivo forte para não continuar aqui. Mas eu não entendo porque você não me contou que ia embora. Porque você continuava a fazer planos comigo quando sabia que não iam acontecer. Por que Jared? Me diz só o porquê.

Jensen perguntou com muita magoa na voz e era tanta que não tinha como Jared não sentir. Jensen não estava mais com a expressão de raiva em seu rosto. A raiva deu lugar a tristeza, Jensen tinha o semblante triste e Jared pensou que vê-lo assim talvez doesse mais que os socos que levou do loiro.

Nunca gostou de o ver triste, sempre fazia algo para fazê-lo sorrir e ver toda aquela tristeza no rosto de seu amigo era demais para ele. Com certeza Jensen sofreu essa separação tanto quanto ele.

\- Me desculpe Jensen. – Jared pediu com a voz falhando.

\- Me desculpe. É SÓ ISSO QUE VOCÊ SABE FAZER. DEPOIS DE TODOS ESSES ANOS É SÓ ISSO QUE VOCÊ TEM PRA ME DIZER. Eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar. _Me desculpe Jared_ , mas só isso não basta.

Durante todo esse tempo que eles se viram de novo Jared percebeu que essa foi a primeira vez que Jensen disse seu nome, mas não gostou de ouvir ele com tanta ironia na boca do loiro.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso Jensen.

\- Ah mudou de palavras. Tenho uma novidade pra você, elas têm praticamente o mesmo sentido. Pensei que fosse seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo, mas parece que nada disso tem valor pra você não é mesmo?

\- Você está errado Jensen, a nossa amizade tem sim muito valor pra mim.

\- Ah tem mesmo? Nossa assim que você valoriza as coisas, as abandonado? – Jensen perguntou. Não conseguia deixa a ironia e o sarcasmo fora dessa conversa.

\- Não é dessa forma que eu valorizo as coisas Jensen você me conhece melhor do que ninguém pra saber como eu sou.

\- Eu pensei que conhecesse. – Jensen disse baixo.

\- Conhece sim Jensen eu não mudei. Eu cometi um erro ao ir embora. Eu tenho cometido vários erros nos últimos anos. Mas eu vim aqui pra concertar isso Jensen. Por que sua amizade é muito especial pra mim e eu não posso perdê-la. Você é especial pra mim Jensen e eu não posso te perder. – Jared disse já não aguentando mais as lagrimas em seus olhos e as deixando correr livres pelo seu rosto.

\- Eu não posso te perder Jensen, não de novo. Eu não posso mais ficar tanto tempo longe de você. Você é o meu melhor amigo faz parte da minha vida a muito tempo. E talvez esteja tão misturado com ela que seja a minha própria vida porque a maior parte dela eu vive com você. E eu quero continuar com você ao meu lado, eu quero viver a outra parte da minha vida com você presente nela Jensen, com o meu melhor amigo ao meu lado. “ _Com meu amor ao meu lado, porque você é a minha vida.”_ Jared pensou em dizer.

\- Então me desculpe Jensen. Por enquanto é isso que eu tenho pra te dizer, por favor, me desculpe. Me perdoe por tudo que eu fiz. Por tudo que eu fiz com você, por favor, não me afaste de você, não se afaste da minha vida. – Jared encarava Jensen com o seu rosto banhado em lagrimas.

Jensen lhe encarava de volta com o seu rosto novamente sem expressão. Jared pensou que talvez tudo que ele falou não surtiu efeito no loiro que deveria estar muito magoado para palavras sentimentalmente bobas como as que ele disse fosse capaz de fazê-lo o perdoar.

Jensen uniu suas sobrancelhas, fechou novamente os punhos e se aproximou de Jared com eles levantados.

Jared ao ver a reação de Jensen ao se aproximar dele fechou os olhos esperando pelo soco que certamente viria.

Mas ele nunca veio, pois quando Jensen se aproximou de Jared passou um braço pelo pescoço do moreno e outro ele levou por entre o braço direito de Jared e as costelas até que ele chegasse as costas do moreno, apertando firme ele contra o seu corpo em um forte abraço.

Jared ficou sem reação por um momento ao ser abraçado por Jensen. O loiro o surpreendeu várias vezes em pouco tempo. Abraçou Jensen de volta, apertando-o forte em seus braços.

Os dois apertavam os braços em volta do outro como se fosse para o outro não fugir. Para matar toda a saudade que sentiram de cada um durante todo o tempo que ficaram separados.

\- Eu devo ser um idiota mesmo pra te perdoar depois do que fez comigo. – Jensen disse também deixando as lagrimas correrem pelo seu rosto e caírem na camisa de Jared, pois estava com a cabeça no ombro do moreno, ainda abraçado com ele.

\- Não, você não é. Eu é que sou por ter ido embora. – Jared também molhava o ombro de Jensen com suas lagrimas.

Separaram-se e ficaram olhando um nos olhos do outro, suas mãos ainda seguravam os ombros do outro como se estivessem segurando para o outro não fugir. Tinham medo de isso acabar acontecendo e acabarem se separando de vez. De novo.

\- Eu sei que te devo explicações Jensen, e eu vou te dar elas, mas não agora, só peço que espere o momento certo pra isso acontecer.

\- Eu sei que vai Jared. E pode deixar que eu vou esperar você contar porque mesmo que você for embora de novo eu vou atrás de você nem que seja no inferno pra quebrar essa sua cara.

Jensen disse sorrindo e limpando as lagrimas do seu rosto. Jared também sorriu ao ouvir o que ele disse. _“Eu só vou pro inferno se for junto com você”_ Pensou Jared ainda rindo.

\- Vem Jay, vamos botar gelo nesse rosto pra não inchar... muito. – Jensen disse com um sorriso de lado. O sorriso que Jared gostava de ver, o sorriso que fazia muita gente se derreter, e ele confessava que também se derretia por aquele sorriso. E não o que ele lhe deu a pouco tempo atrás quando Jensen ainda estava com magoas de si.

\- Cara você bate muito mais forte que antes. – Jared se queixou passando a mão no lugar atingido.

\- Você ainda não viu nada Jared, e para seu próprio bem espero que não pague pra ver.

\- Com certeza eu não vou.

Jensen subiu a varanda que tinha no fundo da casa de seus pais e abriu a porta da cozinha entrando e sem seguido por Jared que conhecia aquela casa tanto quanto ele por ter ido lá muitas vezes.

\- Senta aqui que eu vou pegar gelo pra você. – Jensen indicou um banco que havia perto do balcão da cozinha.

Jared sentou-se e ficou olhando para o lugar vendo que ali na casa dos Ackles também não mudou nada do que ele se lembra como costumava ser.

Jensen voltou com uma bolsa de gelo e a colocou no local onde acertou os socos em Jared que foi na maçã do rosto do lado direito. Jared reclamou quando sentiu o gelo o seu rosto dolorido.

\- Devagar Jens, tá doendo sabia.

\- Você continua um bebezão Jay, é só gelo, e é para seu bem seu babaca.

\- Mas dói do mesmo jeito seu idiota da mão pesada. Acho que vou ficar com o meu rosto roxo por muito tempo.

Jensen sorriu ao ver o bico que Jared fez. Era típico ele fazer isso quando se queixava de algo com ele, Jensen.

O loiro tirou o gelo do rosto de Jared e deu um beijo no rosto de Jared, no lugar onde ele bateu.

Jared olhou para Jensen com os olhos bem abertos com uma cara de espanto. Realmente esse dia Jensen lhe surpreendeu várias vezes e de várias formas.

\- O... O que foi isso? – Jared perguntou ainda espantado.

\- Um beijo oras. Vai dizer que não sabe?

\- Claro que eu sei seu idiota. Eu quero saber por que fez isso?

\- Pra você ficar melhor mais rápido. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

\- Jens eu não sou uma criança.

\- Mas age como se fosse uma. E não vem me dizer que não gostou porque eu sei que gostou. – Jensen disse com o seu sorriso de lado, que Jared achou um sorriso muito sacana.

Jared corou quando Jensen disse que ele gostou do beijo, o que provocou uma gargalhada em Jensen.

É, ele tinha gostado mesmo. Talvez levar um soco, ou melhor, dois socos de Jensen tenham suas vantagens.

Jared imaginou se os socos fossem na sua boca o que Jensen faria.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Após passar um tempo com o gelo no seu rosto Jared o tirou e constatou que o local ainda estava muito dolorido. _“Claro Jared é só gelo, água no estado sólido e não uma mistura milagrosa que faria seu machucado sumir”_ Pensou Jared.

Mas ele pensava que de algum jeito seu machucado melhorou depois que Jensen beijo no lugar machucado. “ _Talvez os lábios deles sejam mesmo mágicos, eu não duvido que aqueles lindos lábios sejam milagrosos”_ Pensou Jared agora com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Jensen tinha lhe deixado dizendo que ia subir para trocar de roupa, pois tinha vindo para a casa de seus pais direto do trabalho.

Estava tão distraído pensando na boca de Jensen, naqueles lábios pecaminosamente milagrosos que não percebeu quando o loiro voltou, só o notou que ele estava ao seu lado quando o loiro pôs a mão em seu ombro.

O que lhe causo um grande susto e fez Jared dar um pulo do banco onde estava sentado o derrubando, enquanto Jared já estava em uma distância consideravelmente longe de Jensen.

Jensen mais uma vez naquele dia riu de Jared, parece que mesmo com o passar do tempo Jared não tinha mudado em nada a não ser fisicamente. Continuava a se assustar facilmente com qualquer coisa.

\- Cara você continua o mesmo, se assusta com qualquer coisinha. – Jensen disse rindo de Jared que agora estava com uma cara emburrada por ter sido assustado por Jensen e ele ainda ficar rindo de si.

Jensen percebeu agora o quanto tinha sentido falta dessa cara emburrada que Jared faz.

\- Eu me assustei por que você chega igual a um gato, bem de mansinho quando vai pegar o rato. Só faltou você balançar o rabo. – Jared agora ria do que acabou de dizer para Jensen.

\- Eu sei que você me acha um gato mesmo Jared eu concordo com você eu sou um gatão. – Jensen disse sorrindo para Jared.

\- Mas o único que pareceu um gatinho aqui foi você. Um gatinho arisco que não se pode nem chegar perto que ele foge. – Jensen concluiu.

\- Quer dizer que você me acha um gatinho Jens.

\- Jared você sabe que eu te acho bonito, já te falei isso à muito tempo atrás mas... Eu sou mais bonito que você.

\- Você é mais convencido que eu isso sim.

Jared olhou para Jensen e viu como ele estava vestido. Com uma calça jeans e uma camisa azul que ficava apertada nos seus bíceps.  Ficou com muita vontade de apertar o braço de Jensen ao constatar isso. Sentir aqueles músculos em suas mãos e... Achou melhor parar de pensar senão ele poderia ficar animado, especificamente uma parte do seu corpo que fica entre as pernas.

Jensen se aproximou de Jared e olhou para seu rosto, para seu machucado para ser mais especifico.

\- Bom o seu rosto está menos inchado do que deveria estar, acho que você vai ficar bom rápido.

\- Graças ao seu beijo. – Jared deixou escapar.

 Era pra ele ter somente pensado nisso mais de alguma forma isso escapou pela sua boca e quando ele percebeu que tinha falado em voz alta ele se envergonhou. Olhou para seus sapatos pra Jensen não ver o seu rosto vermelho.

\- Sim graças ao meu beijo curativo agora tira a camisa e deixa-me ver se você não se machucou quando caiu na mesa, então se você estiver ferido quem sabe eu te dou outro beijo curativo.

\- O... O que. – Jared perguntou. Ele não tinha certeza se tinha escutado bem o que Jensen acabou de dizer. Como assim ele diz que pode lhe dar outro beijo? Ele só pode estar brincando com a sua cara.

\- Jay, eu juro que você está mais idiota do que era antes. Eu disse pra você tirar a camisa. E tira logo senão eu mesmo vou tirar a força. – Jensen lhe disse sério.

Jared acenou com a cabeça com a cabeça concordando, sua boca estava aberta e olhos praticamente saltando das orbitas de puro espanto, ainda não estava acreditando no que Jensen falou.

Jared se aproximou de Jensen levantou o banco que havia derrubado sentou-se nele de costa para o loiro e retirou sua camisa, deixando seu tronco nu.

Por um momento houve um silencio no lugar e Jared estava muito nervoso, não sabia bem por que estava assim. Sentiu Jensen se aproximar e o seu coração acelerou. Quando o loiro pôs a mão em sua costa sentiu seu coração acelerar mais ainda, pensou que se continuasse assim ele iria acabar tendo um enfarte, tamanho era a força que seu coração estava batendo.

\- Parece que está bem, apenas uma marca que provavelmente irá ficar roxa bem aqui. – Jensen disse apertando o lugar da marca.

\- Ai, porra Jen vai com calma.

Ouviu Jensen rir as suas costas, e mesmo com Jensen judiando de si Jared não conseguia fazer seu coração parar de bater tão forte por estar seminu com o loiro atrás dele s. Além de claro de sentir uma grande expectativa de Jensen beijar sua costa.

Jensen passou por ele e disse que ia pegar uma caixa de primeiros socorros que sua mão guardava no banheiro e se retirou da cozinha. Nessa hora quando se viu sozinho Jared sentiu frio por estar sem camisa. Era como se de alguma forma quando Jensen estava perto dele ele, Jared, se sentisse quente. Não sabia se era seu corpo que esquentava quando estava perto do loiro ou se era o corpo de Jensen que fosse quente e lhe passasse todo o calor que o corpo dele precisava. Ele tinha certeza que seu corpo precisa disso, do calor do corpo de Jensen próximo ao seu.

Jensen voltou com uma pequena maleta branca com uma grande cruz vermelha na frente. A colocou em cima do balcão e voltou para as costas de Jared.

\- Bom você está com um pequeno ralado aqui na sua costa então vou passar isso aqui. – Disse Jensen espirrando algum spray no lugar do machucado.

\- Ai Jensen você está aproveitando pra judiar de mim não é.

\- Deixa de ser frouxo Jared é apenas Mertiolate e isso não arde. Deixa de fazer manha.

Talvez Jared estivesse mesmo fazendo manha. Quem sabe o que ele poderia ganhar se fizesse isso.

\- Pronto agora vou passar esse gel na marca que tem na sua costa. – Jensen disse pegando um gel de dentro da maletinha.

Jared ouviu o som de algo sendo aberto e segundo depois sentiu a mão de Jensen na sua costa. Claro que doeu quando Jensen pôs a mão no local dolorido, mas a dor não chegava nem perto do prazer que ele estava sentido ao ter as mãos de Jensen em seu corpo, fazendo uma deliciosa massagem.

Jared fechou os olhos e aproveitou o contato das mãos de Jensen em seu corpo. O loiro deu um pequeno aperto no local dolorido e Jared soltou um gemido que foi mais parecido com gemido de prazer que um gemido de dor.

\- Acho que já ta bom né, senão pelo gemido que você deu vai acabar gozando. – Jensen disse rindo na maior cara de pau e retirando as mãos da costa de Jared.

Jared mais uma vez ficou envergonhado e deu graças a Deus por estar de costa para Jensen e o loiro não poder ver sua face corada.

Jensen fechou a maleta foi até a pia lavou a mão e voltou para trás de Jared.

\- Espera ainda falta uma coisa.

Jensen disse e Jared ficou muito apreensivo ao escutar isso, suas mãos começaram a suar e seu coração parecia que batia mais forte que batia antes. Tudo isso em expectativa de que finalmente Jensen fosse lhe dar seu beijo curativo.

Durante um pequeno tempo nada aconteceu e Jared já não aguentava mais esperar. Até que ele sentiu uma coisa pregar na sua costa no lugar onde estava ralado.

Mas a coisa que se pregou em sua costa não era nem de longe parecida com os lábios de Jensen.

\- Pronto agora sim acabou. – Disse Jensen colocando um Band-Aid na costa de Jared.

O loiro foi para frente de Jared e lhe sorriu. Jared se sentiu inteiramente frustrado ao vê-lo ali.

\- Agora você pode se vestir Jared já acabei, Viu como eu sou bonzinho fazendo curativos em você.

\- Não fez mais que sua obrigação já que foi você que me machucou. – Disse Jared emburrado. Ainda estava frustrado por não ter sentido os lábios de Jensen mais uma vez.

\- Mais você mereceu Jared então não reclama.

Jared não disse nada apenas pegou sua camisa e a vestiu com Jensen a sua frente observando seus movimentos.

\- Sabe Jared. – Jensen disse quando o moreno havia acabado de vestir a camisa.

\- O que.

\- Você ficou forte não é mesmo. Ta cheio de músculos.

\- Gostou do que viu? – Jared perguntou maliciosamente.

\- Não vou mentir e dizer que ficou feio por que ta legal. Você ficou tão forte que está até com uns peitões, dar vontade de apertar pra saber se é igual de uma mulher. – Jensen disse rindo para Jared.

O sorriso malicioso que Jared tinha deu lugar a uma cara de envergonhado, de novo. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas coisas que Jensen lhe disse que o deixou envergonhado. Havia se esquecido de como seu amigo era bom em deixá-lo envergonhado.

Ainda mais com ele comparando seu peitoral que deixava as mulheres loucas com os seios de uma mulher.

Jensen se virou e pegou a maleta com os remédios para guardá-la virou-se de volta para Jared e disse:

\- Eu sou o médico mais gostoso que já te atendeu não é mesmo.

\- Sim Jensen incrivelmente gostoso. – Jared disse revirando o olho em tom de sarcasmo mais sabendo que era totalmente verdade o que ele estava dizendo.

\- Sim eu sei. Pode me chamar de Dr. Sexy. – Jensen sorriu e piscou para Jared.

\- E qual seria a sua especialidade, gostoso Dr. Sexy?

\- Bom eu sou ginecologista, mas por você eu posso ser Urologista.

\- O que?

\- Calma Jared eu estou apenas brincando. – Jensen disse sorrindo

\- Deixa só eu guardar isso aqui. –O loiro falou mostrando a maleta que estava em suas mãos indo na direção do banheiro guardá-la.

Assim que Jensen voltou, eles foram até a casa de Jared arrumar a bagunça que eles haviam feito por lá, principalmente sobre a mesa que estava totalmente quebrada. Levaram seus destroços para uma grande lata de lixo que ficava em frente às casas.

\- Parece que eu vou ter que dar uma mesa nova pra sua mãe Jared.

\- Sim essa não tem mais jeito. Falando nisso a minha mãe disse que você só viria amanhã.

\- Eu viria mesmo só amanhã mais eu quis vir logo hoje mesmo. Sei lá deu vontade de vir logo só não imaginava que ia te encontrar aqui.  – Jensen disse agora um pouco triste.

Jared percebeu que mesmo com toda as brincadeiras que eles tiveram a pouco tempo atrás Jensen ainda estava um pouco ressentido com a sua presença. Talvez todas aquelas brincadeiras que o loiro fez fosse apenas para tentar fazer com que eles fossem como era antes e esquecer a magoa que ele ainda sentia.

\- Jensen eu... – Jared começou mais foi cortado por Jensen.                                   

\- Sei Jared. Você sente muito e que se arrepende do que fez. Mas você tem que me dar um tempo porque essa coisa que eu sinto não passar assim em um estalar de dedos.

\- Eu sei Jensen e eu vou te dar o tempo que precisar. Eu não vou embora pode confiar.

\- Como você me pede para confiar quando você já traiu minha confiança antes. Isso não é uma coisa que se ganha facilmente. Leva muito tempo pra se ganhar a confiança de alguém, mas pra destruir isso basta apenas alguns segundos. E pra consegui-la de volta talvez seja mais difícil que da primeira vez. – Jensen disse sem encarar Jared. O loiro estava olhando para o final da rua.

Lá havia algumas crianças andando de bicicleta e Jensen lembrou-se que depois que ele ensinou Jared a andar de bicicleta eles sempre passeavam juntos, iam até a praça que tem lá perto ou simplesmente davam uma volta no bairro, cada um em sua bicicleta.

Jared ficou sem saber palavras com o que Jensen disse. Ele realmente tinha destruído a confiança que o loiro tinha em si e como Jensen o disse, tê-la de volta talvez seja muito difícil. _“Mas não impossível”_ Jared pensou.

\- Jensen eu sei que você perdeu a confiança que tinha em mim, mas eu vou conseguir ela de volta custe o que custar por que como eu disse antes você é muito especial pra mim Jens. – Jared lhe falou.

Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso perante as falas de Jared e resolveu mudar de assunto.

\- E então, você já acabou a faculdade?

\- Não eu vim de férias por causa das festas de fim de ano, mas depois eu volto pra terminar o meu último semestre.

\- Isso é bom Jared. E é bom que você veio, seu pais sentiam muita saudade de você.

\- Eu sei mais agora eu não vou mais me afastar deles. Nem de você.

\- Está bom Jared eu já sei, você já me disse isso. Daqui a pouco vai tocar uma música melosa e cair estrelas entre a gente, como se fossemos um casal de algum filme romântico brega.

\- Mas é sério Jens, e antes de eu voltar pra faculdade eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar.

\- E por que não me diz logo. Ou vai esperar quando for voltar pra faculdade pra me dizer que não vai mais voltar. – Jensen disse sério.

\- Não é nada disso Jens. Eu não vou mais te deixar. Só se você não me quiser por perto. O que eu vou te falar não é nada sobre separação.

\- Então fala logo.

\- Jens só espera está bom.

\- Tá seu chato eu vou esperar. Mas e você... Veio com alguém? – Jensen lhe perguntou.

\- Sim eu vim com meu amigo... – Jared não chegou a terminar a sua frase, pois foi interrompido por Chad que apareceu na porta da frente da casa dos Padalecki.

\- Jared onde foi que você se meteu cara? Os seus pais saíram e eu fiquei sozinho aqui sem nada pra fazer. Estou morrendo de fome e você nem está aqui pra me dar comida, poxa cara eu sou visita. Como é que eu vou sair pra pegar o pessoal dessa cidade se estiver com fome? – Chad continuou com seu falatório. Jared às vezes não aguentava esse lado reclamão de Chad.

\- Porque você está com o seu rosto inchado? – Chad estava tão interdito nos seus “problemas” que nem tinha se dado conta de como estava Jared.

\- Cara o que foi que te aconteceu? Como você conseguiu isso aí... Woww.... Esquece o que eu disse. Quem é esse gato atrás de você? – Somente agora que Chad tinha notado a presença de Jensen. Talvez porque de alguma forma Jared se colocou a frente de Jensen quando o seu amigo Chad apareceu.

\- Poxa Chad me deixou de lado. Eu estou aqui com o rosto machucado e você nem liga. – Jared perguntou com falso ar de indignado. O caso é que ele conhecia seu amigo e ele sabia que Chad não ia dar sossego para Jensen, e ele não ia gostar nem um pouco se isso acontecesse. E era o que ia acontecer.

\- Cala boca vai Jared que daqui a pouco isso aí some agora me diz quem é ele. – Chad disse apontando para Jensen.

Jensen achava aquela situação toda cômica, esse amigo de Jared era totalmente sem noção. Resolveu se manifestar e apresentar-se para a figura que acabou de chegar.

\- E ai cara, eu sou Jensen. Tudo bem? – Jensen disse estendendo a mão para Chad.

\- Eu sou Chad você já deve ter percebido né. Nossa que aperto de mão forte e que mão grande você tem dá até vontade de pedir pra você me dar um tapa na cara. “ _Ou quem sabe na bunda. ” –_ Chad disse baixo e Jensen não escutou mais Jared escutou e não gostou nada disso.

\- Chad não começa. – Jared não estava gostando nada do jeito de Chad estava agindo com o _seu_ Jensen.

\- Calma lá... Jensen? Você é o Jensen? O amigo de quem o Jared me falou? O cara que ele veio atrás? – Chad fez uma pergunta atrás da outra.

\- Sim Chad o Jensen é o meu amigo que eu comentei com você. – Jared não queria prolongar a conversa com Chad perto de Jensen.

\- Então só pode ter sido ele que fez isso no seu rosto não é mesmo?

\- .... Foi ele sim. – Jared respondeu um pouco sem graça.

\- Cara eu sabia que isso podia acontecer. – Chad disse sorrindo

\- Eu acho bem feito pra você Jared. Por ter deixado pra trás um loirão desses. – Chad disse piscando para Jensen e deixando Jared nervoso com o seu comportamento.

\- Chad... Já chega disso ta bom.

\- Ah qual é Jared ele é bonito mesmo. E nossa não me admira ele ter feito esse estrago no seu rosto olha só o tamanho dos bíceps dele. Deixa eu sentir seu bíceps Jensen, por favor. – Chad perguntou para Jensen com um grande sorriso no rosto. E Jared o achou o maior cara de pau.

Jensen não sabia o que dizer. Olhou para Jared e depois para Chad. Levantou o braço para o amigo de Jared sentir seu músculo. E Chad mais que depressa pôs a mão no braço do loiro.

\- Nossa que braço forte.... Eu até fiquei com vontade de apanhar de você também, só de imaginar essa mão forte em mim me deixa todo arrepiado.

\- Mas fica só na imaginação porque isso não tem a mínima chance de acontecer. – Jensen lhe respondeu.

\- E que voz é essa meu Deus do céu. É tão sexy. Você canta?

\- Às vezes eu canto sim o Jared já me ouviu cantar várias vezes, eu toco violão também.

\- Eu não duvido que você cante bem tem que cantar pra mim. Eu sou um horror cantando e não toco nenhum instrumento, mas eu posso te garantir que eu toco um “órgão” muito bem. – Chad fez questão de por ênfase na palavra órgão e deu um sorriso malicioso para Jensen.

Jared já não aguentava mais, Chad estava dando em cima de Jensen descaradamente e Jensen achava graça. E o pior era ver o seu _amigo-atirado_ apalpar o braço do _seu_ Jensen. O braço que a momentos atrás ele teve vontade de apertar e aí do nada vem Chad e faz o que ele queria fazer. Isso foi a gota d’água para Jared.

Além de claro Chad vir com esse papo de saber tocar órgão, Jared não era otário, sabia muito bem o que Chad quis dizer com isso e Jensen também soube.

\- Tá bom Chad já chega dessa palhaçada, tira a mão do Jensen. – Jared disse o puxando quando Chad fez o movimento para voltar a pegar o braço de Jensen

\- Ah Jared o que é isso eu só estava sentido o músculo dele.

\- Já chega Chad.

\- Mas Jar...

\- JÁ CHEGA. –Jared gritou. Era Bem visível que ele estava com raiva. Não tinha como não notar.

\- Estraga prazer. –Chad disse cruzando os braços.

\- E você Jensen não devia ficar dando corda para o Chad. – Jared para o loiro ainda com raiva.

\- Eu não sei por que esse chilique todo Jared. – Chad falou antes que Jensen tivesse oportunidade.

\- O Jared sempre teve ciúme de mim. Mas pode ficar tranquilo grandão que eu só tenho olhos pra você. – Jensen disse sorrindo para Jared que ao ouvir tais palavras do loiro desfez sua cara de raiva e deu um sorriso de volta para Jensen.

\- Deu pra perceber. Bom Jared vou te esperar lá em cima no seu quarto. – Chad disse voltando para a casa dos Padalecki.

\- Gostei de conhecer você Chad, você é uma figura cara. – Jensen falou um pouco alto para ele escutar.

\- Eu que adorei te conhecer Jensen, nunca vi homem mais sexy que você. Você é uma gostosura. – Chad falou de volta dando um sorriso para Jensen antes de entrar na casa.

\- Jensen eu já te disse para não dá corda pro Chad.

\- E eu já te disse que não precisa ter ciúmes que eu só tenho olhos pra você. Eu só estava dando corda pra ele porque eu sabia que você não ia gostar e ia fazer essa cara emburrada. Certas coisas nunca mudam. – Jensen disse sorrindo.

\- Seu idiota, você é mesmo um convencido Ackles. – Jared disse sorrindo também.

Pararam de sorrir e ficou um silencio estranho entre eles. Não sabiam o que dizer um para o outro. Afinal o que se diria para alguém importante que você não vê à anos? Senti sua falta? Isso eles já tinham dito.

\- Jared eu tenho que checar uns e-mails, mas passa lá em casa depois ok. – Jensen disse quebrando o silencio e se encaminhando para a casa dos seus pais.

\- Claro que sim. Daqui a pouco eu passo lá com você.

E assim cada um entrou nas respectivas casas. Jared seguiu para o seu quarto onde provavelmente estaria Chad. “ _O babaca do Chad”_. Ele pensou.

Abriu a porta e encontrou o amigo sentado em sua cama e ele lhe olhou sério. Jared até estranhou o olhar que o amigo lhe deu porque uma coisa que Chad não era é uma pessoa séria. Ele leva tudo na brincadeira, coisa que irrita muito Jared.

\- Eu sei Jared. – Chad simplesmente disse.

\- Sabe o que. – Jared não fazia a mínima ideia sobre o que Chad estava falando.

\- Eu sei que você gosta do Jensen. – Ele respondeu ainda sério.

\- O... O que? – Jared perguntou totalmente sem cor. Como assim Chad sabia?

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Katie estava na sua casa inquieta. Ela já estava com a ideia fixa de que ia conquistar Jensen, o problema era como fazer isso? Ela apesar do que disse a Lauren sobre pisar em quem estivesse no seu caminho, não sabia se seria capaz de fazer isso.

Ela não se julgava uma pessoa má, sempre foi uma grande amiga para seus amigos, sempre andou na linha, fez tudo corretamente e dentro da lei, era um orgulho para seus pais.

 Apesar de ter tirado algumas mulheres literalmente de cima de Jensen, ela não fez isso de uma forma má, apenas disse uma coisa aqui e outra ali e elas desistiam dele.

Estava com os nervos à flor da pele por causa disso, tinha que ter Jensen para si, mas não podia ir contra seus princípios. Não sabia como fazer isso, não conseguia pensar um jeito bom de fazer isso.

 Ainda mais com a pirralha da filha adolescente da sua vizinha escutando música em um volume muito alto, era quase possível sentir seu cérebro vibrar dentro de sua cabeça.

Já estava quase indo até a casa dela pedir para abaixa o volume quando reparou na letra da música. Era uma típica música que as adolescentes que pensam que podem tudo escutam, como era o caso da filha estupida da piranha da sua vizinha.

Mas de algum jeito se identificou com um trecho da musica

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"_

 

Sim, toda a sua vida ela foi boa, fez tudo certinho, era a queridinha do papai e da mamãe. Abria mão das suas vontades para dar oportunidade para a dos outros.

Ela nem queria ser engenheira, na verdade seu sonho era ser atriz, mas seguiu a carreira de engenharia porque seu pai era um grande engenheiro e em sua família havia muitos engenheiros, então como o seu pai mesmo disse ela tinha que seguir a tradição da família.

Mas agora ia ser diferente, ela ia fazer o que estivesse com vontade, não ia mais deixar suas vontades para depois para dar a vez para outra pessoa. E isso ia começar por Jensen, ia fazer de tudo para ter ele, se fosse possível faria até um pacto com um demônio.

Apesar de a música ser para adolescentes frustradas ela serviu para abrir seus olhos. A música ainda estava tocando muito alto, mas isso ia ser por pouco tempo, pois ela ia dar um jeito nisso.

Saiu da sua casa agora muito confiante de que ia fazer tudo diferente, a partir de agora seria uma nova Katie.

Pensou em começar por Jensen, mas não, ia começar dando um jeito nessas suas vizinhas folgadas.

Saiu de casa e assim que desceu a varanda um homem assoviou para ela lhe chamando de gatinha.

\- Hei gatinha! Você parece um anjo que caiu do céu sabia? – O homem lhe disse.

 Estava cansada desses idiotas que viviam lhe dando cantadas baratas. E esse indivíduo em particular sempre fazia isso, sempre querendo que ela saísse com ele.

 - Vai se foder seu babaca filho da puta.  – Katie disse mostrando o dedo do meio pra ele. Não era uma pessoa que usava esses tipos de palavreados, mas se sentiu bem ao dizer. Pela primeira vez sentiu que estava livre, que não era mais a garota que todos esperavam que ela fosse. A Katie boazinha e certinha.

Dirigiu-se para a casa de sua vizinha e deixou o homem completamente atônito, ele a conhecia da vizinhança e nunca a viu desse jeito.

Katie tocou a campainha da casa da vizinha e ninguém atendeu, tentou de novo e nada, mas também como alguém iria escutar com o som no volume que estava.

Irritou-se e deu fortes tapas na porta e mesmo assim ninguém lhe atendeu, então passou a dar vários chutes na porta que a fazia tremer, e com isso conseguiu chamar a atenção de quem estava dentro da casa.

A música foi desligada ou colocada em pause, ela não sabia, ouviu a porta ser destrancada e uma garota loira mascando chiclete e com um piercing no nariz e outro na sobrancelha apareceu.

Ela deve ter um na língua também, mas Katie não queria nem ver por a garota está mascando chiclete, isso deveria ser horrível com um piercing na língua, a garota mascava igual a um bode.

\- Escuta aqui Alona, eu vim falar pra você abaixar o volume do seu som porque está me incomodado. – Disse Katie lentamente para que quem saiba assim aquela garota estupida que estava na sua frente entendesse.

\- Quem está aí com você Alona. – Perguntou a mãe da garota. Samantha Ferris.

\- È aquela vizinha loirinha aqui do lado. _A mané_. – Disse baixo a última parte somente para a mãe que acabava de chegar à porta escutar.

\- O que você quer Cassidy? – Samantha perguntou seria.

\- Eu vim falar pra sua filha abaixar o volume do som porque está me incomodando.

\- Olha aqui Cassidy, minha filha tem o direito de escutar música no volume que ela quiser, então porque você não volta pra sua casa e vai alimentar o seu gato e me deixa em paz. – Samantha falou fechando a porta.

Todos ali sabiam como Katie era besta e acatava tudo o que as pessoas lhe diziam. Mas ela era assim, agora ela seria outra.

Katie pôs a mão na porta impedindo de ele ser fechada na sua cara.

\- Escutar aqui sua piranha velha, eu estou falando sério. É melhor a vadiazinha da sua filha abaixar o volume ou vocês vão ver o que é bom. – Katie ameaçou apontando o dedo no rosto das duas.

\- Escutar aqui sua... – Samantha tentou falar mais foi interrompida por Katie.

\- Cala boca sua puta velha, eu só vim dar um aviso, espero para o seu próprio bem que o cumpra. E puxou a porta a fechando ela mesma e indo embora.

\- Alona pode escutar música no volume máximo. Eu não vou deixar uma louca dessas que só pode estar drogada me ameaçar. – Disse Samantha para a filha.

\- É isso mesmo mãe, não deixa aquela Mané te ameaçar. – Alona disse e religou o som num volume mais alto do que já estava.

Katie estava na porta da sua casa quando escutou a música tocar novamente. Voltou para a rua e parou na frente da casa de sua vizinha, olhou para cima e viu o porte de luz. Sorriu e começou a tiara seus sapatos All Star e amarrou o cadarço dos dois um no outro.

\- Eu disse que era pra abaixar o volume. Agora vocês vão ver o que é bom. Eu sempre tive vontade de fazer isso e como eu tenho uma boa mira então...- Girou os tênis e os jogou no fio que levava energia até a casa de sua vizinha.

O sapato engatou no fio provocando um curto circuito e depois o fio que levava energia a casa caiu no chão, deixando a casa da Ferris sem energia.

\- Saiu melhor que a encomenda. - Disse Katie.

Dirigiu-se para sua casa com um grande sorriso no rosto e antes de entrar ainda ouviu as duas gritando na outra casa.

\- Mãe, acho que o som queimou porque ele pegou fogo. – Disse Alona.

\- Se ele pegou fogo é obvio que ele queimou sua garota estupida. – Samantha disse e deu uma tapa na cabeça da filha.

\- Me passa o seu celular, eu vou ligar pra companhia de luz.

\- Está aqui mãe, mas não vai dar para a senhora ligar dele porque ele está descarregado.

\- Então pra que você me deu isso se está descarregado sua idiota.

\- Você me pediu oras.

\- Me dá o telefone da casa mesmo sua garota estupida. – Disse Samantha jogando o celular na filha.

\- Ai tá bom mãe, não precisa engrossar.

\- Garota estupida.  –Samantha sussurrou.

 

oOo

 

\- Então Lauren, foi isso o que aconteceu, resolvi mudar totalmente e seguir somente com a minha própria vontade.

\- Eu não acredito Katie. – Lauren disse sorrindo.

\- Não acredita em que?

\- Eu não acredito que você teve uma epifania escutando uma música dessas feitas para adolescentes frustradas. – Lauren disse rindo.

\- Ah qual é Lauren foi apenas uma parte da música.

\- Mesmo assim amiga, não deixa de ser hilário.

\- Cala boca Lauren. Eu te chamei aqui porque preciso que me ajude a mudar e não pra ficar rindo da minha cara.

\- Bom, amiga, você já começou bem, mostrando pra sua vizinha quem é que manda. Agora a gente tem que mudar esse seu visual. Não me admira que o Jensen não queira te pegar, você se veste de um jeito horrível. Até a minha avó é mais sexy que você. E olha que ela é banguela, tem catarata e uma perna de pau.

\- Não precisa humilhar também Lauren.

\- É a verdade, mas pode deixar que eu vou te ajudar a mudar de visual. Eu já tinha até pensado nisso e trouxe umas roupas minhas pra você usar.

\- Desculpa Lauren, mas eu não quero me vestir como você. Você se veste igual a uma vadia.

\- Oras sua mal-agradecida, estou tentando te ajudar e você fala uma coisa dessas para mim.

\- É a verdade. – Katie disse sorrindo, usando a mesma palavra que a amiga usou consigo antes.

\- Bom sua engraçadinha, então vamos deixar as roupas pra depois. Você já melhorou sua atitude perante os outros e isso é bom porque nós temos que nos impor aos outros. Agora que tal você se impor ao Ackles, ligando pra ele e marcando um encontro?

\- Ai Lauren eu não sei se já estou pronta pra isso.

\- Katie você foi até a casa da vizinha chamou ela de puta velha e a filha dela de vadiazinha, chamou um cara na rua de filho da puta, e não posso esquecer do seu grande feito que foi derrubar o fio de energia da casa da Ferris apenas com um par de tênis, acho que nem o Batman conseguiria isso, acho que você estava possuída. E mesmo depois disso tudo não tem coragem de fazer uma simples ligação pro Jensen?

\- É que com o Jensen é diferente, eu não sei como agir na frente dele. E se eu não conseguir falar nada?

\- Toma, pega logo esse telefone e liga pro Jensen que eu vou ficar aqui do seu lado, e se você não conseguir falar nada pra ele eu vou dar um tapão na sua costa pra você falar de uma vez. Você vai falar com ele nem que eu tenha de puxar a sua língua até sair sangue.

Katie pegou o telefone com a mão tremendo, o que fez Lauren rir. Mas ela não estava com medo das ameaças de Lauren, o caso era que sempre quando chegava perto de Jensen ou até mesmo fosse falar com ele, ela se sentia nervosa.

Teve que aprender a disfarçar isso quando ela estava fazendo seu papel de amiga dele, mas agora seria diferente porque ela iria dar um passo além de amizade, e só esperava que ela não estivesse dando um passo maior que suas pernas podem alcançar.

Ligou para ele e o esperou atender. A espera por ele atender a deixa ainda mais nervosa.

_\- Alô?_

Katie ouviu aquela voz grave e rouca e se arrepiou toda.

\- Jen... Jensen sou a Katie. – Disse nervosa.

_\- Ah sim Katie, é sempre bom falar com você._

\- Eu digo o mesmo Jensen. – Katie sentiu seu estomago se revirar com o que Jensen acabou de dizer.

_\- Mas você me ligou por quê?_

\- Eu te liguei por que.... Porque... – Katie falava olhando para Lauren.

_\- Por quê?_ – Jensen falou esperando que ela continuasse.

\- Porque eu... Porque eu, Ai! – Reclamou de dor. Lauren fez como havia prometido e deu um tapão na costa de Katie.

_\- O que foi?_ – Jensen perguntou

\- Nada, não foi nada. – Respondeu e suspirou. Ela tinha que fazer isso, e tinha que fazer agora.

\- Jensen eu te liguei por que... Porque eu queria saber se você não quer sair comigo?

Katie ficou muito nervosa quando acabou de falar. O medo de Jensen dizer não era imenso.

_\- Eu adoraria sair com você._

\- Serio? – Katie perguntou eufórica, não conseguiu esconder a felicidade que sentiu ao ouvir isso.

_\- Sim eu adoraria, mas não vai dar._

\- Ah! – Ficou desanimada.

_\- Sim, porque estou na casa dos meus pais, vim visitá-los._

\- Ah sim, tudo bem Jensen.

_\- Mas amanhã minha mãe vai fazer um jantar e você pode vir se quiser, assim você conhece a família Ackles._

\- É um jantar pra comemorar alguma coisa?

_\- Não é que toda vez que eu venho visitar meus pais minha mãe gosta de fazer um jantar desses pra comemorar que a família está toda junta de novo. Essas coisas de mãe sabe._

\- Mas se é um jantar em família eu não vou incomodar?

_\- Não vai nada, vai vir um amigo meu também com os pais dele e outro amigo dele. Acho que vai acabar virando festa. – Jensen disse sorrindo._

\- Então está bom, eu vou sim. – Katie disse sorrindo. Não era bem o que ela planejava, mas para ficar perto de Jensen vale a pena qualquer coisa.

_\- Então é combinado vou te passar o endereço._

Jensen deu o endereço da casa de seus pais e Katie anotou tudo com Lauren lhe vigiando.

\- Está bom Jensen eu vou sim.

_\- Combinado então, eu vou te esperar._

\- E Jensen?

_\- Sim?_

\- Eu posso levar uma pessoa comigo? Uma amiga? – Katie perguntou olhando para Lauren que não entendia nada.

_\- Pode sim, traga quem quiser tá bom._

\- Obrigada Jensen.

_\- De nada, nos vemos amanhã à noite ok?_

\- Ok.

E eles desligaram. Lauren foi logo enchendo Katie de perguntas.

\- Que jantar é esse? Amanhã à noite? São só vocês dois? É um encontro? E que história é essa de eu ir junto?

\- Calma Lauren. É um jantar sim, mas não é um encontro, o Jensen está na casa dos pais e vai jantar com eles e me convidou pra ir também, e como vai ter outras pessoas eu perguntei se podia levar uma amiga e ele disse que sim.

\- Que coisa complicada Katie, era pra você marcar um encontro com ele e não isso. Mas por outro lado é bom por que assim você já conhece os pais dele e quem sabe não conquista os velhos. Com os pais dele do seu lado vai ser mais fácil pegar aquele peixão.

\- Agora eu tenho que escolher uma roupa pra ir, eu não posso ir ver os pais dele com essas roupas de vadia que você trouxe. – Katie disse.

\- E nem com essas roupas escrotas que você usa. Você tem que arrasar nesse jantar amiga, conquistar os pais e o filho.

\- Tomara que sim Lauren.

\- Que isso Katie, nem parece o demônio que aprontou todas agora a pouco. È assim que você quer mudar?

\- Tem razão Lauren, eu vou arrasar nesse jantar ou não me chamo Katie Cassidy.

\- É isso aí amiga.

 

oOo

 

\- Eu sei Jared. – Chad simplesmente disse.

\- Sabe o que. – Jared não fazia a mínima ideia sobre o que Chad estava falando.

\- Eu sei que você gosta do Jensen. – Ele respondeu ainda sério.

\- O... O que? – Jared perguntou totalmente sem cor. Como assim Chad sabia?

\- Não se faça de desentendido Jared, você sabe do que eu estou falando. VOCE GOSTA DO JENSEN.

\- Fala baixo cara, e é claro que eu gosto do Jensen, ele é meu amigo de infância.

\- Não é desse jeito que estou falando Jared. Você gosta dele de outro jeito. Eu sei, você sabe e você sabe que eu já sei então não tente me enganar.

\- Chad olha cara...

\- Não venha com olha cara Jared. Bem que eu desconfie quando você veio com aquela história de voltar pra cá pra conquistar a amizade do cara. Isso não é uma coisa que normalmente os homens fazem, então eu fiquei desconfiado. Ai depois você ficou aéreo depois que disse que vinha pra cá, parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada e agora isso.

\- Isso o que?

\- Como isso o que Jared? Estou falando do seu ataque de ciúmes. Isso foi a cartada final pra eu confirmar que você gosta do Jensen.

\- Chad eu já disse que eu gosto do Jensen como amigo, é normal agente ter ciúmes de amigos não é mesmo?

\- Amigos é o caralho Jared, eu sei que você gosta do Jensen e não é como amigo. Você tá fim do cara sim. Você quer dar pra ele, está escrito na sua cara e não venha me dizer que não porque eu conheço a cara de quem quer dar, eu a faço.

\- Não fala assim Chad. Não desse jeito vulgar. È a verdade que você quer saber, então eu vou falar. Eu gosto sim do Jensen. EU AMO ELE. Sempre o amei e é por ele que eu voltei, pra conquistar o amor dele.

\- Jared... – Chad estava impressionado com Jared. Ele sabia que Jared gostava de Jensen, mas não esperava por toda essa declaração de amor ao loiro.

\- Me desculpe Chad, eu sei que você deve ter ficado com raiva de mim. – Jared falou abaixando a cabeça.

\- Eu com raiva de você? Por quê?

\- Por que eu sempre falei que não gostava de caras, sempre te dava um fora quando você dava em cima de mim e...

\- Ei Jared calma, eu não estou com raiva de você por isso.

\- Não? – Jared perguntou agora olhando para Chad.

\- Não. Olha Jared sobre você falar que não gostava de caras eu entendo por que é normal as pessoas negarem isso. E sobre você não gostar de mim eu também entendendo por que ninguém é obrigado a isso, nem você, até porque eu não gosto de você desse jeito pra namora, só queria me esbaldar no seu corpão. Eu estou com raiva de você por não ter me contado antes, por ter me escondido isso.

\- Eu não sei Chad, eu já tinha decidido esquecer o Jensen e só voltar quando eu o visse apenas como amigo, mas isso não deu certo e só agora eu percebi que nunca ia dar. Além do mais eu não contei por que eu sei que aí mesmo que você ia querer se esbaldar no meu corpão. –Jared disse sorrindo.

\- É verdade eu ia mesmo. – Chad sorriu sacana.

\- Então? – Jared perguntou.

\- Então o que?

\- Você me perdoa?

\- Claro né Jared, você é meu amigo e como eu disse antes eu não gosto de você como namorado pra ter um pití por isso. – Chad sorriu e deu um abraço em Jared.

Jared retribui o abraço, Chad era um grande amigo, apesar de ser muito louco e sempre o colocar em roubada, mas ele gostava dele mesmo assim. Chad apesar de todos os seus defeitos era um amigo que se podia contar pra qualquer ocasião.

\- Obrigado por me entender Chad.

\- Eu entendo sim Jay, e até entendo porque você se apaixonou pelo cara ele é muito gato e além disso gostoso. Quando eu o vi até pisquei por causa de tamanha gostosura, e não foram esses olhos aqui que eu pisquei viu. – Disse apontado para o seu rosto.

\- Chad você é mesmo uma figura como o Jensen disse. – Jared disse rindo do amigo e lhe empurrando.

\- E como eu disse pra ele você é uma gostosura Jared. Ai meu Deus do céu, agora vou imaginar você e o Jensen transando, dois homens super gostosos botando as cobras para brigarem. Agora já sei em que pensar quando for me masturbar. – Chad disse sorrindo maliciosamente, parecia até que ele estava sonhando com isso.

\- Chad cala a boca. – Jared disse sem graça

Chad riu e Jared não aguentou e riu junto com ele. Eles ficaram conversando sobre coisas banais até que Chad quis dar dicas de sexo gay para Jared dizendo que ele ia precisar.

\- Chad eu não quero ouvir isso, é melhor agente mudar de assunto.

\- Mas Jay você precisa saber, eu não vou estar lá na hora pra te falar como fazer. Ou melhor, isso me deu uma ideia, não vou te falar nada, eu vou estar lá na hora vendo seu desempenho e lhe dizendo o que fazer, vai ser demais. – Chad disse imaginando a cena.

\- Já chega Chad é demais pra mim eu vou... – Jared não terminou de falar, pois uma bola de papel entrou pela sua janela o acertando na cabeça.

Ele a pegou e olhou para fora e Jensen estava na janela do quarto dele dando tchau. Jared foi até a janela falar com ele.

\- Por que você sempre chama minha atenção jogando bola de papel na minha cabeça?

\- Por que você não me ouve, eu já estava te chamando a um tempinho e aí quando vi você aparecer na janela aproveitei a oportunidade. Você tem um cabeção não tem como errar

\- Idiota, quem tem cabeção aqui é você. – Jared falou sorrindo para Jensen, não tinha como não sorrir para ele.

\- Tá bom Jared, vem aqui que eu quero te mostrar uma coisa.

\- Tá bom, já estou indo.

Jared já ia saindo do quarto quando Chad o chamou.

\- Jared!

\- O que foi?

\- Toma. – Chad disse jogando uma camisinha lubrificada para Jared.

\- Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês Jared, ele disse que quer te mostrar uma coisa, com certeza é o cabeção dele. – Chad gargalhou após terminar de falar.

\- Seu babaca. – Jared jogou a camisinha na cara de Chad e desceu para ir para a casa de Jensen.

Jared sem sentiu um cachorrinho, foi só Jensen chamar que ele já estava indo de encontro ao loiro. Perguntou-se se é isso que todo mundo que tá apaixonado faz quando a pessoa amada lhe chama.

_“O que será que ele quer me mostrar?”_ Jared se perguntava enquanto se dirigia para a casa dos Ackles.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chad estava entediado, já fazia muito tempo que Jared havia saído para ver o gostoso do Ackles como ele pensava e ele, Chad, não sabia o que fazer.

Já haviam se passados longos e torturantes cincos minutos desde a saída de Jared e lá estava ele, jogado na cama do quarto de hospedes da casa dos pais de Jared. Literalmente coçando o saco.

Resolveu ir tomar um banho e sair senão ia acabar enlouquecendo se ficasse preso naquela casa por muito tempo sozinho. _“Com certeza Jared vai demorar a voltar tentando achar um jeito de dar para aquele loiro gostosão. Ah Jared sorte sua que eu não traio os meus amigos, porque senão eu já estava levando aquele loiro para a cama e fazer todas as posições do livro kama-sutra gay que eu comprei. Ainda bem que eu tenho uma boa elasticidade no corpo”_ Chad pensou sorrindo.

Foi para o banheiro e levou seu celular para escutar alguma música que gostasse. O deixou em cima da pia e colocou uma das suas músicas favoritas. “Only Girl”

 

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride_

_Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like_

_So boy forget about the world cuzit'sgon' be me and you tonight_

Ele cantava os trechos da música enquanto se ensaboava e rebolava em baixo do chuveiro. Realmente ele adorava aquela música.

\- Eu vou sair e com certeza eu vou pegar muita gente hoje. Ah se vou, ou não me chamo Chad Michael Murray.

Assim que acabou o seu banho foi para o quarto e vestiu uma calça jeans um pouco apertada e uma camiseta colada ao corpo, deixando os seus músculos bem visíveis.

\- Pra que eu vou vestir cueca se eu não vou precisar dela mesmo. Na hora que eu descer a calça ela só vai é me atrapalhar.

Chad foi pra frente do espelho e apenas passou gel no seu cabelo, deixando-os arrepiados. Virou de um lado e depois de outro. Passou as mãos em seu peito e foi descendo pela barriga, apertou o seu membro por cima da calça e disse.

\- Hoje você vai sair pra brincar amigão, hoje a noite é nossa. – Então levou as mãos para a sua bunda e apertou.

\- Nossa como você é gosto Chad, se eu pudesse eu te comeria. – Disse olhando para o seu reflexo no espelho.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou a mãe de Jared na sala assistindo alguma serie da televisão. _“Programas para as velhas com fogo na saia como o Sex and The City não é mesmo tia Sharon, quem diria”_ ele pensou.

\- Nossa Chad aonde você vai vestido assim tão.... Arrumado desse jeito?

\- Vou dar uma volta pela cidade tia Sharon, vou conhecer as pessoas daqui. Avisa o Jared pra mim, por favor.

\- Tia Sharon?

\- Eu posso te chamar assim não é mesmo? Ou não posso?

\- Ah! Claro meu filho, pode sim.

\- Então está bem, beijos tia Sharon, eu já vou indo. – Chad disse saindo da casa.

\- Com que tipo de gente o meu Jared anda se metendo hein meu Deus do Céu. – Sharon falou olhando pra cima.

Chad saiu da casa dos Padalecki e foi andando pela calçada olhando para todos os lados, realmente o bairro onde os pais de Jared moravam era agradável, ele constatou.

Viu quando um homem loiro, alto e forte vinha correndo na sua direção. Ele era tão ou mais alto e forte que Jared, Chad achava que fosse mais.

O homem vinha correndo com uma típica roupa de corrida short, camiseta e tênis, ele estava todo suado e Chad não conseguia tirar os olhos do corredor loiro.

O corredor loiro passou ao seu lado e olhou para Chad que lhe olhou de volta com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

\- Oi, eu adoro cooper sabia? E os que fazem cooper mais ainda. – Chad disse para o homem e ele sorriu para Chad, passou por ele e virou correndo de costa ainda olhando para Chad e sorrindo e depois virou de volta e continuo a correr o seu caminho olhando para frente.

\- Que cooperfeito. – Chad disse ao dar uma boa conferida nas nádegas do corredor.

Eu continuo andando a procura de algum taxi o que parecia que não passava por ali. Ele preferiu ir de taxi por que com certeza iria beber e não queria dirigir bêbado, ele não era tão sem noção assim ao ponto de causar um acidente que pode tirar a vida de outras pessoas.

Enquanto andava teve sua atenção chamada por uma garota morena de olhos azuis e cabelos negros e lisos muito compridos que iam até a sua cintura.

\- Você é novo por aqui não é mesmo? Quer que eu te mostre a cidade gatinho? – Ela disse toda oferecida.

\- Olha você é uma garota muito bonita e eu até pegaria, sério eu gosto da sua fruta, mas hoje a fruta que eu quero comer é uma banana, então desculpa, mas fica pra outro dia tá bom. – Disse ele piscando para ela e continuando o seu caminho, deixando a garota totalmente sem graça e sem palavras.

Viu passar um taxi e o chamou com um assovio bem alto.

\- Onde o senhor desejar ir. – Disse o taxista quando Chad entrou no carro.

\- Você conhece alguma boate gay por aqui?

\- Sim eu sei de algumas e...

\- Então me leve para a mais movimentada desse lugar. – Chad disse cortando a fala do motorista. E assim eles seguiram viajem.

O taxista o deixou em frente a uma grande boate gay e ela era bem movimentada. Enfrente a ela havia várias pessoas e uma enorme fila. No letreiro tinha um grande jogo de neon dizendo Moulin Rouge, que era o nome da boate.

\- Cara quanta gente nesse lugar, eu nunca pensei em ver um lugar desse tão movimentados em pleno o Texas. Olha só a fila, acho que vou demorar mais de duas horas esperando para entrar. – Chad falava sozinho, já havia descido do taxi pagando a mais pela corrida. Não sem antes falar que o bigode do motorista do taxi era muito sexy, deixando o senhor rechonchudo que dirigia o taxi sem graça.

E agora ele estava em frente à boate muito movimentada que tinha o nome mais cafona que ele já viu.

\- Se você quiser eu posso te colocar pra dentro.  – Disse um homem moreno ao seu lado e lhe causando um pequeno susto.

\- Nossa eu sou tão feio assim pra você se assustar comigo? – O moreno perguntou sorrindo.

\- Não que isso eu não vi você chegar.

\- Sim eu percebi como você estava distraído.

\- E você não é feio, muito pelo contrário, eu poderia até me assustar com você sim, mas com a sua beleza. – Chad falou para o moreno ao seu lado e outro sorriu para ele.

\- Você também é muito bonito loirinho.

\- Sim eu sei.  – Chad disse gargalhando e o outro lhe acompanhou.

\- E muito convencido também.

\- Eu não acho, eu sou apenas realista. – Chad se defendeu ainda sorrindo para o outro.

\- Mas você disse que ia me colocar pra dentro. Você é o dono do lugar? – Chad perguntou.

\- Não eu tenho um par de convites VIPs e eu conheço o dono, se quiser vir comigo?

\- Eu vou sim. – Chad disse passando o braço pelo do moreno ainda desconhecido.

Os dois foram para a porta da boate passando pelos os que estavam na fila e que começaram a reclamar lhes chamando de fura fila.

\- Você pode me deixar entrar Gordon? – O moreno perguntou educadamente para o segurança que estava na porta da boate.

\- Claro senhor Lafferty. – O segurança disse lhes dando passagem

Eles passaram e do lado de dentro da boate estava completamente cheio, todos dançando e alguns se esfregando no meio da pista e outros aos beijos. O moreno os levou para o bar do lugar e pediu duas doses de whisky para os dois.

\- Você me colocou pra dentro da boate e agora está me pagando uma bebida e eu ainda não sei o seu nome. – Chad disse.

\- Ah sim claro, o meu nome é James.

\- James como o James Bond? Você tem licença para matar? Anda armado? Deixa-me ver a sua arma. – Chad disse pondo a mão sobre o membro de James e apertando o lugar.

\- Nossa sua arma é de calibre grande... e groso. Você anda com uma bazuca escondida aí senhor J. Bond?

\- Você é muito... – James não sabia o que dizer.

\- Direto? Eu sei eu sou mesmo.  –Chad disse sorrindo para ele e James sorriu de volta, tinha gostado desse loirinho meio maluco que acabou de conhecer.

\- E qual é o seu nome? –James perguntou.

\- Eu sou Chad, não tenho licença para matar, mas também ando armado quer ver? – Chad perguntou maliciosamente.

\- Não obrigado. – James falou sorrindo e depois bebeu seu whisky que havia acabado de chegar.

\- Já vi que você é tímido não é mesmo? – Chad perguntou bebendo todo seu whisky só de uma vez e pedindo uma dose dupla para o barman.

\- Sim eu sou um pouco tímido, não sou tão espontâneo como você. – James respondeu.

\- Mas ainda essa noite eu vou acabar com essa sua timidez. – Chad disse bebendo sua outa dose de whisky. Começou a tocar uma música com uma batida latina e várias pessoas gritaram.

\- Eu adoro essa música vem dançar comigo. – Chad disse após terminar sua bebida e puxando James para o lugar onde havia várias pessoa dançando. A música que estava sendo dançada freneticamente por todos era “Loca”

 

_Dance or die, die, die, die_

Chad sussurrou para James o começo da musica ainda o puxando para o centro da pista.

 

_She's playing dumb all the time_

_Just tokeep it fun_

_To get you on like "ahh"_

_Be careful, amigo_

Chad cantava junto com a música e esfregava o seu corpo no de James que não sabia como dançar aquela música e apenas dava um passo pro lado e outro passo para o outro lado, tentando acompanhar o ritmo de Chad, que ele achou que era impossível,

Na parte do refrão da música Chad se afastou um pouco de James e lhe olhou fundo nos olhos e cantou para ele.

_And I'm crazy, but you like it_

_Loca, loca, loca_

_You like that it ain't easy_

_Loca, loca, loca_

 

Chad cantava hora esticando os braços e mexendo os ombros ou hora mexendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro e abanando as mãos ao lado da cabeça, como se estivesse louco.

James apenas ria do loirinho, ele achou que essa música serviu como uma luva para Chad. O conheceu a pouco menos de uma hora e já o achava louco, mas mesmo assim gostou daquele loirinho louco que estava querendo fazer uma performance de Shakira.

A música acabou e todos gritaram, e com Chad não foi diferente ele gritava e pulava muito agitado. James chegou a se perguntar se o loirinho estava agindo assim por causa da bebida ou se ele era sempre assim mesmo.

\- Eu realmente A-D-O-R-O essa música. – Chad disse o puxando de volta para o bar e pedindo mais uma dose dupla de whisky e dessa vez sem gelo.

\- Você não acha que está indo rápido demais na bebida? – James perguntou.

\- Relaxa J. Bond, eu não sou fraco pra essas coisas.

\- Se você diz. – James falou levantando os ombros como se dissesse eu avisei.

\- O que você faz James? Você mora aqui mesmo?

\- Não eu só vim visitar o meu amigo que é o dono dessa boate.

\- Sei que ele é seu amigo, mas o nome dessa boate é muito brega. – Chad disse gargalhando.

\- Sim eu sei, eu já disse isso para ele várias vezes, mas fazer o que se ele é fã do filme.

\- É dá pra perceber.

Os dois continuaram a conversar sobre muitas outras coisas e gostaram da companhia um do outro.

Teve uma hora que o DJ começou a tocar umas músicas mais antiga e nisso tocou Barbie Girl e Chad fez de tudo pra James dançar essa música com ele também.

\- Eu não vou dançar essa música Chad, isso é mico demais.

\- Ah qual é James, essa música é um clássico.

\- E depois você diz que o meu amigo é que é brega. – James disse sorrindo.

\- Você é um chato sabia? – Chad falou fazendo um biquinho e James sorriu ao ver a cena.

James não resistiu ao bico de Chad e lhe deu um beijo que loiro fez questão de aprofundar puxando o outro para si e pressionando seus corpos o máximo possível que se podia fazer estando sentado em um banco.

Ainda ficaram se beijando por alguns minutos e se separam os dois quase já sem folego.

\- Gostei dessa sua iniciativa, para um cara tímido você foi bem decidido.

\- Acho que foi você que mexeu com a minha cabeça. – James disse sorrindo sem jeito.

\- Eu gostei dessa frase sabia. Aproveitando ela, agora eu vou tirar essa sua timidez de uma vez. – Chad disse sorrindo maliciosamente para James e o puxando pela mão para um lugar mais afastado.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jared chegou à frente da casa dos Ackles é apertou a campainha, esperou que Jensen lhe atendesse, mas quem fez isso foi a mãe de Jensen Donna Ackles. Ela lhe abraçou e lhe apertou as bochechas falando em como ele cresceu e ficou forte. O pai de Jensen Roger Ackles também lhe deu as boas vindas e um amigável abraço. Após receber as boas vindas dos pais de Jensen ele pediu licença e para subir até o quarto do loiro.

\- Claro que pode subir Jared, você já é de casa. Você sabe que é como um filho pra gente não é mesmo Roger? – Donna perguntou para o marido que concordou. Eles conheciam Jared desde criança e realmente lhe viam como um filho, outro filho já que Jensen era filho único assim como Jared.

Jared subiu as escadas pensando que queria sim ser parte da família Ackles, mas não como outro filho e irmão de Jensen, e sim como genro dos pais de Jensen, como namorado dele, ou quem sabe algo mais.

Jared entrou no quarto e tudo estava silencio sem nenhum indicio de que Jensen estava por ali. Ele percebeu que o quarto de seu amigo ainda era mantido do mesmo jeito de quando ele morava lá naquela casa. Com todos os pôsteres de bandas de rock, o mesmo papel de parede, era tudo igual como se Jensen ainda morasse lá. Donna fez como sua mãe Sharon e deixou o quarto de Jensen intacto assim como ele encontro o seu.

Foi até a mesa que ficava o computador de Jensen e pegou um porta-retratos antigo. Nele estavam Jensen e Jared, e Jared estava beijando o rosto de Jensen.

Lembrava-se desse dia, era o dia da festa de formatura de Jensen, ele estava muito bonito vestido com seu terno preto e bem alinhado ao seu corpo, o cabelo arrepiado. Até a típica limusine ele tinha alugado pra levar a vaca da Tracy no baile de formatura.

 

 

_Jensen estava olhando-se no espelho ajeitando a sua roupa, na verdade ele estava tentando ajeitar a sua gravata e já estava tentando fazer isso a uns bons quinze minutos e não conseguia._

_\- Jay vem aqui me ajudar com o nó dessa gravata cara, por favor, você sabe que eu não sou bom com isso. – Jensen pediu para Jared que estava sentado na sua cama apenas lhe observando com uma cara emburrada._

_\- Eu não vou ajudar nada Jensen se vira sozinho. – Jared respondeu fazendo birra._

_\- Jensen? Mas cadê o Jens? Está com raiva de mim Jay?_

_\- Eu não estou com raiva de você, só pra constar o mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo Jensen. – Jared respondeu, mas a verdade era que ele estava aborrecido com a ida de Jensen para o baile de formatura._

_Ele sabe o que acontece nesses bailes tinha a festa e tudo mais, isso não era problema. O problema era o que vinha depois da festa, ele sabe que os garotos costumam levar as garotas pra algum hotel para terem uma noite juntos, e era isso que provavelmente ia acontecer com Jensen._

_Ele ia iria ao baile acompanhado da vadia da Tracy, se divertiria com ela, iria trazer ponche para ela beber e como seu amigo é muito bonito e muito popular na escola ele com certeza seria escolhido o rei do baile, e a vadia da Tracy seria escolhida rainha por tabela por está junto com ele._

_Jared já sabia que gostava de Jensen de um jeito diferente que apenas amizade e vê-lo sair com outras garotas eram uma verdadeira tortura para ele, tinha que ter muito autocontrole para não pular em cima delas e tira-las de cima do seu Jensen._

_Por que o Jensen era seu, sempre foi, desde o dia em que o conheceu Jensen se tornou dele e ele se tornou de Jensen. Poderia até parece meloso demais, brega demais ou até mesmo feminino demais, mas era assim que ele via a relação dos dois, um pertencendo ao outro._

_E aqui estava Jared, sentado na cama de Jensen olhando ele se arrumar para ir ao baile e com certeza se divertir com mais uma garota enquanto ele, Jared, ficaria em casa com uma baita dor de cotovelo._

_E Jensen ainda lhe pedia ajuda para arrumar a gravata, só para ficar mais apresentável e ainda mais bonito todo arrumado como ele está._

_\- Anda Jay, vem me ajudar com isso aqui, por favor. – Jensen pediu meio manhoso e Jared não resistiu e foi ajuda-lo, mesmo que sendo pra ficar arrumado pra outra pessoa._

_\- Eu não sei por que você quer usar essa gravata Jens. – Jared disse ao chegar perto de Jensen ajeitando a gravata dele._

_\- Assim que eu gosto Jay, pelo jeito não está mais com raiva de mim, está até me chamando de Jens. – Jensen disse dando o seu sorriso de lado para Jared que rodou os olhos, mas depois sorriu para Jensen._

_\- E respondendo a sua pergunta Jay, eu estou usando essa gravata por que eu não quero usar aquelas gravatas borboletas e fica r parecido com um garçom._

_-Mas isso não combina com o seu estilo. – Jared disse ao terminar de ajeitar a gravata e se afastar olhando para Jensen._

_\- Mas tenho que confessar que você ficou bem de gravata._

_\- Eu fico bem de qualquer jeito Jay. Até se estivesse de fralda, babador e um chocalho na mão eu ficaria um gatão. – Jensen disse sorrindo para Jared._

_\- Você é muito convencido sabia._

_\- Ah você diz isso, mas eu sei que concorda comigo. É verdade ou não é hein?_

_\- Está bem Jensen, se é isso se você quer ouvir eu acho que você ficaria mesmo muito bonito mesmo se estivesse de fralda babador e chocalho. – Jared falou rindo._

_\- Eu sabia que ficaria. E você tem razão Jay, essa gravata não combina com o meu o meu estilo. – Jensen disse tirando a gravata e a jogando de qualquer jeito em cima da cama._

_-Depois do trabalho que eu tive pra ajeitar a sua gravata você vai e tira ela. Seu mal agradecido. – Jared disse dando um leve soco no braço de Jensen_

_\- Você foi uma boa esposa ao ajeitar minha gravata Jade._

_-Jade?_

_-É oras. Você não me arranjou um apelido feminino horrível? Essa é a minha vingança, agora você é a minha Jade. – Jensen disse abraçando Jared pela cintura._

_-Eu não gostei desse apelido Jenny. – Jared disse abraçando Jensen de volta._

_\- Mas não é pra gostar mesmo, se gostasse não teria graça. Agora me diz por que você está chateado comigo Jay._

_\- Eu já falei que não estou chateado com você Jensen. Eu já disse que o mundo não gira ao seu redor. – Jared disse se afastando e se jogando na cama de Jensen deitando-se nela olhando para o teto._

_\- Sim você já me disse que não está chateado comigo e eu não acredito nisso, eu te conheço Jared pode falar o que é.  E outra coisa, eu sei que o mundo não gira ao meu redor, mas você é o mundo que gira ao meu redor e eu o que gira ao redor de você. – Jensen disse sentando na cama e colocando a cabeça de Jared em suas pernas, lhe fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos._

_\- Cara isso foi muito gay sabia? – Jared disse, mas na verdade ele estava dando pulos de alegria internamente pelo o que Jensen acabou de dizer._

_\- Eu sei que foi muito gay, mas eu sei que você gosta, olha só esse sorrisinho besta na sua cara Jay. – Jensen disse apertando a covinha de Jared._

_\- Agora fala logo porque você está assim, é por causa do baile não é mesmo? È porque eu vou com a Tracy não é Jared?_

_\- Como você sabe? Quer dizer é claro que não é isso. – Jared se corrigiu, mas ele sabia que Jensen já havia entendido o motivo, dava pra ver pelo sorriso no rosto do loiro. Jared ficou envergonhado por ser tão idiota e deixar Jensen saber o motivo dele está assim, então ele virou o rosto tentando esconder na coxa de Jensen._

_\- Eu sabia que era esse o motivo Jared, como eu disse eu conheço você muito bem e sei que você morre de ciúmes de mim._

_Jared se sentia como um livro aberto na frente de Jensen, o loiro realmente lhe conhecia muito bem, sabia todas as suas manias, o que gostava e o que não gostava e até mesmo o que se passava pela sua cabeça como estava acontecendo agora. Ele não podia reclamar, pois conhecia Jensen também muito bem, mas às vezes o loiro o superava._

_\- Ah Jens é que você vai levar aquela garota chata da Tracy no baile e depois vai passar a noite com ela e eu vou ficar aqui sozinho, pode parecer egoísmo meu mais eu não quero você com ela, eu não gosto quando você dar mais atenção pra outra pessoa que pra mim._

_-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes dela Jay, eu vou levar ela no baile, mas eu sou seu e além do mais você recusou o meu convite de ir ao baile de formatura comigo._

_\- Claro que sim né Jens, já pensou você chegar ao seu baile comigo como sua companhia? O que os outros alunos iriam pensar?_

_\- Eu não ligo por que os outros pensam Jay, eles que se fodão. Mas pensando bem acho que seria estranho eu alugar uma limusine pra buscar você aqui ao lado. – Jensen disse sorrindo para Jared e bagunçando os cabelos dele._

_\- Eu não sou uma garota Jensen._

_\- Ah não mesmo? Pois esse seu ataque de ciúmes me diz o contrario. Mas como será que a minha Jade ficaria de vestido hein? – Jensen debochou de Jared._

_\- Vai se ferra Jensen. – Jared falou para Jensen fazendo uma falsa cara de irritação, mas depois riu._

_\- Agora que já disse que não precisa se preocupar levantar que eu preciso ir Jay._

_\- Ah não Jens, fica mais um pouco aqui comigo vai, só mais um pouquinho. – Jared disse se aconchegando mais no colo de Jensen e abraçando a perna do loiro como se fosse um travesseiro._

_\- Não dá Jay, eu tenho que ir buscar a Tracy, a limusine já deve está me esperando pra eu ir pegar ela na casa dela._

_\- Seu chato, vai pegar a vaca da Tracy e ir pra droga do seu baile. – Jared disse tirando a cabeça do colo de Jensen se sentando emburrado._

_\- Já disse que não precisa ficar assim Jay, é só um baile e se fosse pra escolher alguém pra me passar essa noite eu escolheria você._

_\- Não fala besteiras Jensen. – Jared disse envergonhado._

_\- Mas é verdade, eu queria passar a noite com a minha Jade. Agora vem cá me dar um abraço pra me ir logo. –Jensen pediu estendo os braços para Jared, e o moreno levantou-se e foi até Jensen lhe dando um abraço._

_\- Tenha um ótimo baile Jens, de verdade. Eu não gosto da Tracy, mas eu quero que você se divirta muito no seu baile viu. – Jared falou baixo durante o abraço dos dois. Ele realmente queria que Jensen se divertisse no baile, amava-o demais para vê-lo triste, mesmo que pra isso acontecer Jensen tivesse que se divertir ao lado de Tracy, aquela vadia._

_\- Seria mais divertido se você fosse comigo. – Jensen disse dando um beijo no pescoço de Jared o que fez o moreno se arrepiar, e depois Jensen se separando do abraço._

_\- Mas como você não quis ir comigo, deixa eu ir buscar o meu par. – Jensen disse saindo do quarto._

_Assim que Jared se viu sozinho deu um longo suspiro. Sentiu um arrepio quando Jensen lhe beijou e ainda podia sentir os lábios do loiro na sua pele no local do beijo. A noite vai ser longa para Jared em ter que ficar pensando no que Jensen está fazendo com a Tracy no baile._

_\- Já ia me esquecendo. – Jensen falou entrando no quarto e abrindo uma gaveta da cômoda e tirando de lá uma caixa transparente que dentro havia uma pulseira com um pequeno buquê de rosas._

_\- Eu não acredito Jensen._ Corsage? – Jared perguntou indignado.

\- É a tradição. – Jensen se defendeu e foi até Jared bagunçando os seus cabelos e depois saindo. Realmente a noite para Jared seria longa.

_Jared saiu da casa dos Ackles e foi para a sua, nem mesmo jantou, havia perdido a fome, apenas foi direto para o seu quarto e lá se trancou._

_Ficou horas ali dentro, no escuro do seu quarto pensando em Jensen, no que ele poderia está fazendo, se ele levou mesmo a Tracy-vadia pra algum hotel para passarem a noite juntos e muitas outras coisas. E pela hora que já fazia com certeza o baile já deveria ter acabado e Jensen estaria levando Tracy para algum hotel na limusine que ele alugou, e chegando lá ele a beijaria e depois eles iriam... Não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer depois do beijo. Já era um martírio para ele imaginar um beijo imagine algo, além disso._

_Escutou um barulho vindo do lado de fora, mas não deu importância, depois escutou alguma coisa acertando a sua janela e achou estranho e foi ver o que era. Levantou a janela e olhou pra baixo e qual não foi a sua surpresa de encontrar Jensen em baixo de sua janela._

_\- Rapunzel jogue suas tranças, Rapunzel, o seu príncipe chegou. – Jensen falou para Jared de baixo da janela._

_\- Jensen você é louco? Os meus pais estão dormindo cara, fala baixo. – Jared o repreendeu, mas ficou feliz de vê-lo ali._

_\- Já que você não quer jogar as suas tranças deixa que eu mesmo me viro. – Jensen falou e foi até a lateral da casa onde havia um pequeno cercado junto a parece que ia até o teto e nele havia umas plantas do tipo trepadeiras. Jensen subiu pelo cercadinho com cuidado para não cair e quando chegou perto da janela do quarto de Jared ele literalmente se jogou nela e depois entrou._

_Jared não estava acreditando no que Jensen estava fazendo, mas ao mesmo tempo não se continha de tanta felicidade por ter o seu Jensen ali com ele._

_\- Cara você é louco sabia? Era só pedir pra eu abrir a porta pra você, seria mais fácil. – Jared falou rindo._

_\- Seria mais fácil, mas assim não teria graça. Quis fazer uma cena de contos de fadas pra você Jay._

_\- Jensen eu já te falei que não sou uma garota._

_\- Eu sei, mas eu quis mesmo assim, deixei minha Jade tão triste antes de sair que quando eu voltasse a minha chegada tinha que ser apoteótico._

_\- E o baile. – Jared perguntou._

_\- Já acabou e aproposito trouxe isso aqui pra você. – Jensen disse tirando uma coroa de dentro do seu terno e colocando na cabeça de Jared._

_\- Você foi o rei do baile. – Jared perguntou para Jensen que lhe sorria._

_\- E você tinha alguma duvida que não fosse?_

_\- Deixa de ser convencido Jens, e a rainha quem foi? – Jared perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta._

_\- Foi a Tracy. – Jensen respondeu casualmente enquanto ia em direção a cama de Jared e sentava-se nela._

_\- Claro por tabela. – Jared sussurrou._

_\- Mas cadê a Tracy Jensen?_

_\- Eu a deixei na casa dela e vim pra cá, e ela ficou com muita raiva de mim por isso. – Jensen falou rindo, provavelmente lembrando-se da cena._

_\- Eu não acredito que fez isso Jensen. – Jared falava com um sorriso bobo no rosto._

_\- Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar com ela Jay, é com você que eu quero passar essa noite, você é mais especial pra mim que ela e que qualquer outra pessoa._

_Jared ficou completamente sem palavras após o que ouviu Jensen dizer aquelas palavras. As palavras do loiro aqueceram seu coração e se fosse possível lhe deixaram ainda mais apaixonado por Jensen._

_\- Pega aquela sua maquina fotográfica e vem aqui. – Jensen falou._

_\- Por quê?_

_\- Só faz o que eu falei Jay._

_Jared então foi até a sua cômoda e pegou a sua maquina fotográfica digital e foi até Jensen entregando para ele._

_\- Agora senta aqui. – Jensen indicou o lugar ao seu lado e Jared sentou-se._

_\- Agora vamos marcar esse momento. A noite do meu baile em que eu passei com o meu melhor amigo. – Jensen disse abraçado Jared com um braço e levantando o outro posicionando a câmera. Jared abraçou Jensen de volta com o sorriso maior ainda._

_\- Depois do que eu fiz por você eu mereço um beijo não é mesmo? – Jensen falou e Jared lhe deu um beijo no rosto, e nessa hora Jensen tirou a foto. A mesma foto que depois ele imprimiu e colocou no porta-retratos que fica em cima da mesa do computador de Jensen, no antigo quarto dele na casa de seus pais._

_\- Pronto momento guardado. – Jensen disse colocando a câmera numa mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama._

_\- Agora eu vou deitar aqui na sua cama e dormir Jared, o meu dia foi muito cansativo. – Jensen falou e após tirar o seus sapatos, paletó e a camisa ficando apenas com a calça deitou-se na cama de Jared._

_Jared deitou-se ao seu lado na cama e ficou olhando para Jensen que tinha os olhos fechados, mas sabia que estava sendo observado pelo mais novo. Jensen puxou Jared para perto de si fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos de Jared._

_\- O que eu não faço por você Jay. – Jensen falou bem baixinho e de olhos fechados._

_\- Acho que a mesma coisa que faria por você. – Jared falou se aconchegando mais ao corpo de Jensen._

_\- Eu te amo Jensen. – Jared falou após alguns minutos quando percebeu os movimentos de Jensen em seus cabelos cessar. Falou bem baixinho como se fosse uma confissão._

_\- Eu... Eu também te amo. – Jensen falou sussurrando e logo após Jared o ouviu ressonar em seu sono._

_Não era a primeira vez que falava isso um para o outro, mas dessa vez quando Jared o disse não falava de amor de amigo. Seu “Eu te Amo” teve outro sentido, mas com certeza Jensen não percebeu como sempre._

_Ele dormiu nos braços de Jensen imaginando que o eu te amo de Jensen também não foi um de amigo como ele costumava falar pra si._

 


End file.
